Rated S for Sasuke
by RenjiRulez5986
Summary: Everything about him was rated S. Rated S for 'Sexy', S for 'Stuck up', S for 'Superior' and S for 'So not Naruto'. But when he notices that a certain Hyuuga is rated S in ways that Sasuke has absolutely no objections to; Rated S for 'Subtle', S for 'Shy', S for 'Secretly Sexy' and S for 'Soooo not Sakura', he decides to add another 'S'; Rated S for 'Sasuke's'.
1. S Ratings

Hey guys! Don't look at me like that! I know I should be updating my KHR GokuHaru fic but I'm _**REALLY**_ (do you feel the weight of the really. That's right I used both bold _and _italics. And let's not forget caps lock) LOOOOOOOOOOVING SasuHina and after two to three years of reading it I think I'm ready to write a fic.

Besides, Didi… I know you are reading this… Why? Because even if you don't find this fic I'll force you to read it! Take it as a side birthday present (Oct 23). :D

**Title: **Rated S.

Inspired by my guilty pleasure; 'Rated A for Awesome' (well just the title). People say I'm too old (I turn 16 on Oct 24 2012, two days to go! Its 22 as I'm typing this) but who cares. My little brother was playing Super Mario bros on his 3DS and singing 'Rated M! Rated M for Mario!'. So I felt inspired to write this fic.

**Summary: **Rated S for Sasuke. That was his rule to live by and all his standards were rated S. Rated S for 'Sexy', S for 'Stuck up', S for 'Superior' and S for 'So not Naruto'. But when he notices that a certain Hyuuga is rated S in ways that Sasuke has absolutely no objections to; Rated S for 'Subtle', S for 'Shy', S for 'Secretly Sexy' and S for 'Soooo not Sakura', he decides to add one more to her list: Rated S for '_Sasuke__**'s**__'_.

Anyway… HIIIII **OliviaOtakusama**! I hope you read this!

**Chapter One**

**Rated S for Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke woke up that morning feeling so… S. Everything good in his life was rated S. His 'Sleep' (nobody likes a grumpy sleep deprived Uchiha) was one of them and he had gotten enough to at least stand the minor annoyances in his life. He got up from his bed and headed to the shower.

As he stepped out and began to dry himself off, he hears his brother calling him from downstairs, "Sasuke breakfast is ready! It's mom's blueberry and dark chocolate pancakes!". Sasuke doubled his speed. He adored those and they were so delicious that even the plate might take his share if he wasn't fast enough.

As he raced down the stairs he thought 'S' for Stupid Itachi. He better not touch my share-' but as Sasuke skidded to a halt and met Itachi's fork grabbing one of his pancakes and stuffing it down as if there wasn't a certain brooding Uchiha watching him with killer intent. "You know better than to be later than me when we eat this", he smirked.

Then again the letter S never seemed to be more useful to Sasuke.

"So dead"

...

Sasuke got on his black power bike and revved up the engine as he put on his helmet then set out for school. As he reached the school parking lot. His S-o-meter went from 'Super morning' to 'Suckish day to come'. There were so many S's he didn't want to deal with like the 'Ssss' of the creepy 'Snake-like' teacher Orochimaru that seemed to be obsessed with him and 'Sakura'-he shuddered- he didn't want to even think about it. He parked his bike and was on his way to the door when his blonde haired best friend ambushed him from the left.

Don't get him wrong, no matter how damn awfully annoying Naruto was, he was still Sasuke's best friend. Sure he was loud, obnoxious, dense, dumb (although he's improved his grades to B's and C's) shall he go on? But he appreciated how Naruto always made him his top priority, but he'd never say that outs loud.

"Oi Teme! Did you know lol's not only laugh out loud but also lots of love?"

Naruto is proof that the blonde haired blue eyed rule doesn't apply to females alone. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes and continued walking as Naruto clung to him loosely with his left hand around Sasuke's shoulder.

"So Teme! I see you took my advice and looked really nice today" he gave Sasuke a toothy grin which was met with a bored stoic gaze with the only difference being a fine arched eyebrow.

"Why would you say that and what's so special?" Okay, he knew he shouldn't ask what was so special because that's just another Uchiha 'S' for 'Smoking hot in anything'. He was wearing a fitting long sleeved shirt with a slight V-neck, black skinny jeans adorned with a studded belt with a skull buckle, plain black converses with white laces and souls all topped with a black hoody with a white graphic design at the back that looked like eagle wings.

"I'm going to introduce you to an old friend of mine who just transferred here! She's just so cute and hot!"

"Knowing what a perv you are, she's probably looks like a bimbo or a sl-"

"Teme don't finish that sentence!" Naruto threatened. Then he smiled with stars in his eyes, "She's so kind and nice. And she's bashfully shy", '_Did Naruto just use the word _bashful_?' _"She doesn't even think she's pretty and always put others before herself. I always tried to show her how pretty she was but she always thought I was just trying to make her feel better and nothing more" he sighed "She's Neji Hyuuga's cousin!"

Sasuke smirked. He pities the poor fool who tries to make moves on her now. Neji Hyuuga was in his senior year and managed to intimidate just about anybody with the exception of his two best friends Lee and Tenten. Some dudes even made a rumour that if you make eye contact he can see all your deepest darkest secrets, if you bump into him you'd end up in the hospital and if you annoyed him you'd be ten feet below ground level before you knew it. He was captain of all the martial art teams and also in all the sports. The S rating Sasuke respected him for was 'Scary'. That's right respect. Uchiha's do _not _fear. Besides he had no reason to, they were on good terms and reasonable acquaintances but not close enough to be called friends.

On the other hand, Naruto was his good friend. He didn't know why but they flowed well together even making Neji crack a smile once in a while (and a while must be a lifetime because he had only seen it once). No wonder Naruto could get all close and cool with the Hyuuga cousin.

"So you like her?" Sasuke said not very interested in another pretty face that might just try to jump him like all the other girls he knew.

"We dated up until last summer for about two years. We broke up mutually but we're still super cool as friends though!" Naruto exclaimed as they got passed the double doors of school. By now he had gotten himself off of Sasuke and had about a foot of space between them. In their freshman year they had to fight off and defend themselves from a huge group of SasuNaru fangirls! They even went as far as making shirts all because of the dreaded _accident_ in their first year of middle school. It was the worst time in _both_ their lives.

They didn't need to go through that again.

As they continued they saw the remaining of their little foursome of best friends; Sai and Sakura. Yes, Sakura was his best friend. A really good one at that. The only thing he hated about her was how she still had a crush on him (even though it had faded to a degree which Sasuke was thankful for).

Sai was probably the richest guy in Japan. Why? Ever since he transferred to Konoha Middle in the final year he thought they were all so funny and interesting he decided to make a manga out of them starring Naruto. He also called it 'Naruto' and guess what? It sold. As in _**SOLD! **_(note the caps, italic and bold font). It's rated the best manga in the world as of now but his pen name is Masashi Kishimoto. Only we know it's really him. We keep on telling him to split the money with us but he says 'in our dreams' and knowing Sai, he meant it. But he takes us out a lot and sponsors a quarter of what Sakura and Ino use to shop. As for Tenten he sponsors 80%.

Realization hit Sasuke like algebra hit Naruto.

"So the Hyuuga girl in our manga", he noticed Sai's smile falter at the word 'our'. Possessive bastard. "Is the one transferring here. She's real?" Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets and an exasperated sigh.

"Everyone in _my _manga is real Sasuke-san" Sai said with his fake-ass smile.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure with all the boys Neji Beats to pulp you'll definitely know she's real" Sakura grinned.

Naruto laughed and Sai just continued to smile as they started their way to homeroom. Sasuke expected Sakura to walk beside him and try to give that coy smile of hers. But no Sakura on his left, just Naruto on his right. He could hear her making idle chatter with Sai. Okay, the morning just got better and if Sakura really doesn't have a crush on him anymore their little foursome might be his little comfort zone again.

As they settled down for homeroom he went to his seat at the very back of the class next to the window; the perfect place for a brooding Uchiha to ignore and say 'Fuck off!' to the world.

On his right was Naruto and in front of Sasuke was Shino, the freaky boy that even _he _wouldn't mess with. The guy trained poison tarantulas to avenge him when people pissed him off. It's a good thing both of them weren't very conversational people. He would stay alive just fine. The seat beside Shino and in front of Naruto was free and beside that was Sakura who was beside Sai.

He was just thinking up a way to not pay attention but look like he's doing it when all of a sudden Neji gracefully entered his classroom. As scary as the dude was he carried himself like a complete gentleman, his feet noiselessly touching the floor and his long hair swishing behind him. The guys cowered in fear while the girls squealed with delight. He approached where Naruto and Sasuke sat and placed his hands on the empty seat in front of Naruto like a Prince proclaiming a country on a map in a war discussion.

"Hinata will sit here" The slight inclination of Shino's hooded head at the name 'Hinata' did not go unnoticed by his Uchiha neighbour, "Naruto, I trust you to help her and cater to her needs." He then turned to Shino, "I know you are her best friend and definitely more than capable of protecting her from _scum_" he spat the word out with disgust and quickly regained his composure. "I will inform Inuzuka in the other class. This is the perfect seat for her; beside you and in front of Naruto. Do not disappoint me." And then he turned to leave the class.

Sasuke being the ass that he is just had to say, "Never thought I'd ever see _the _Neji Hyuuga acting like a mother hen" he smirked.

"Be civil Uchiha-" then he glared "-or be dead" and then he left the class, boys already glad that Neji's cousin wasn't sitting next to them and girls discussing how to get on her good side to have a chance with Neji.

Sasuke propped up his right hand on his elbow and rested his chin on his palm with a bored gaze directed at the window. _'Naruto said she was shy, right? I feel sorry for her, she isn't even here yet and she's already topic of the school'_

Some girls were discussing how hot she must be being related to Neji. Then a boy shouted "Don't have high expectations! Sometimes the apple falls far from the tree!" then he high-fived the guy next to him as he sat down.

Then Shikamaru Nara, the smartest but laziest boy in the grade lazily murmured but loud enough for the class to hear, "I dare you to say that when Neji comes back." And then the boy blushed in embarrassment and fear as the whole class erupted in snickers and laughter.

Sasuke hid his smirk behind his palm. _'This junior year is going to be something to remember'._

…

Hinata was breathing heavily. _'In and out' _she kept on telling herself. Now she could see Konoha High approaching through the car window and she tried to calm down. She was no longer the unattractive antisocial geek who wore baggy clothes that hid her figure. Now she was mildly confident 'lookable' Hinata. Who knows, maybe even _cute_?

She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple figure hugging top but under the cover of a less baggy hoody that was left open. Half of her hair was tied up in a bun with the rest falling to her waist. She was nervously knocking her ankles in her purple converses.

'_Curse Neji!'_ she thought. _'Why did he go to school ahead of me and leave me alone to this awkwardness!'. _It was time to calm down as she looked through the window she saw Neji with her old friend Tenten. Tenten gave her a megawatt smile and a thumbs up while Neji gave her a reassuring smile as she got out of the car.

"Oh look at you! All hot and out of your shell" Tenten said and made Hinata blush crimson and trip over her toes into Neji's arms.

"It's way too early to make her faint Tenten" he said while helping her stand.

"Hey, don't criticise me for telling the truth! You look great Hinata. No jokes"

Hinata gave a nervous smile.

…

Sasuke was in the middle of thinking how all Uchihas were rated S. He was _**S**_tuck up. Itachi was _**S**_incere (to all except him, well most times). Their dad Fugaku was _**S**_erious. Their mom Mikoto was _**S**_erial killer potential when disobeyed. And let's not forget grandpa Madara; _**S**_erial killer already doing his time in jail.

Then all of a sudden the whole class went from noisy to hushed whispers.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you".

Inner Sasuke jaw dropped. Never had he seen a girl so attractive be so shy. Boys began to whistle and coo until glares from Shino, Neji (who was right beside her) and Naruto shit them up effective immediately. As she made her way to her seat and Neji gave her a smile (it creeped him out to see Neji smile) she gave Sasuke a really nice sincere smile and then gave Shino a really big hug which he _returned_ (the whole class was in awe) and said hi to Sakura and began to catch up with Naruto and Shino.

That smile. The way she wasn't slutty like Karin and sincere made him curious. He gave her one of his S ratings.

Sasuke's interest.

**Reviews are love :D**


	2. Staying in character: forever a bastard

Yo! I got some reviews within a short amount of time. Thanks a lot! I guess that should be enough motivation to continue so here I go with chapter 2!

After this updates might not be regular cuz I'll be back in school. I'm even supposed to be doing my homework right now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND NEITHER DOES SAI!

**Chapter Two**

**Rated S for Staying in Character: Once a Bastard, Always a Bastard**

It was official. Sasuke had taken an immediate liking to the Hyuuga. She was just so… unusual. But not in a bad way, normal is boring right? Wait, scratch that. With the freaks he went to school with nothing was normal. Well not that it matters now.

All that mattered was that he liked her. But don't get him wrong, it wasn't a crush. He just thought she was worthy of his time and presence. That sounded arrogant, but it's not like he could deny that he is. After all he is an Uchiha which is synonymous with the word bastard.

When they had left homeroom for their first class, Kiba Inuzuka had practically pounced on the Hyuuga girl in a bear hug which she returned with a little squeal as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around like a newly married couple. Sasuke heard some guy mutter 'Get a room' while another sadly sighed 'She's taken? Aw man'.

Kiba dropped Hinata sensing Hinata's fluster with being swished around in the hallway. "Aww no fair! How come you and Shino get to be in the same class without me! I feel so left out!"

"Karma's a bitch only if you are", Shino said while adjusting his sunglasses with his index finger.

"Would you give it a rest already!" Kiba bark-yelled. "We're _sorry _for not including you that time! Get over it!"

"Guys it's alright!" Hinata intervened then she bent her elbows at angles to leave a gap for awaiting arms. "Walk me to my locker?" she smiled.

Kiba grinned while Shino just nodded as the trio linked arms and Hinata and Kiba prattling on and on. Kiba mostly with Hinata giving her comments while Shino would give a slight nod here and there. They were quite the happy bunch of best friends.

Shino was _smiling_.

"Woah. Is Shino _smiling_?" Ino asked dumbfounded.

"Tch" Sasuke turned his head away uninterested already on his way to calculus.

"It's only because they haven't been together like that in three years. It'll disappear in about thirty seconds or so" Naruto said.

"How do you know so much about Hinata anyway Naruto?" Chouji asked while struggling to collect his bag of chips from Ino's grasp.

Oh look at that. Sasuke forgot his calculus… err… pen in class.

"Well oddly enough I spend all my breaks; summer, winter you name it, in Hokkaido because mom just loves to ski and snowboard. It's been like that ever since my first year of middle school. Well, the Hyuugas own a mansion sized cottage ski house whatchamacallit over there. So they're always there when I'm there. I saved Hinata's life when someone almost ran her into a tree at super speed my first time there."

'_Now we know why Neji likes Naruto so much' _everyone thought.

"So anyway, she was all blushing and fainting and I thought her nervous stutter was cute. I wasn't hard getting Neji's approval and then we started dating in second year to third year of middle school. The summer before freshman year we broke up mutually but we've been supercool friends ever since!" Naruto finished with his signature smile.

"So how does she know Kiba and Shino" Ino asked after succeeding in throwing Chouji's bag of chips away and ignoring a sulking Chouji.

"They were together through elementary and most of middle school until they transferred to us here at Konoha Middle." Naruto explained.

"So long story short Hinata is practically untouchable because she is related to the most feared guy in school, a really good friend with one of the most popular boys in our grade and is best friends with the creepy bug guy that is voted in the yearbook for most likely to become an untouchable elusive smart ass serial killer and the dog boy who owned seven wild bulldogs and three bloodthirsty wolves all at his command" Shikamaru deadpanned.

That was why Sasuke liked Shikamaru, '**S**traight to the point'

Sasuke turned away and started on his way to calculus, content with the information. He already had Naruto and Neji, well not really Neji but more or less, on his side. He never really spoke to Kiba or Shino much.

Wait. Why should he care? He was an Uchiha, she was bound to come to him. But there was a little voice inside him that said he would be disappointed if she was as easy as every girl that came his way.

As he entered the class he saw that the back row was filled with fangirls and amongst them was the devil herself. If not for the fact that his brothers eyes were red Sasuke would have said that the colour came from hell itself.

Karin. Ewwwwwwwww. He couldn't even say the name in his own head without wanting to throw up!

Karin's 'Sasuke sense' activated as soon as his foot was through the door. She flipped the tamed part of her hair and bit her lip as she dipped her glasses down with a finger.

Sasuke showed no hesitation as he gagged and made a vomiting sound as he clutched his throat. It was reflex. I mean come on, have you ever looked at that banshee for up to ten seconds? No! it's impossible because your eyes and brain know what's good for you!

The whole class laughed as Sasuke sat in the second row with three rows between him and Karin he could live through the class. She wanted to be a doctor, right? He knew she was good at biology so why was she taking calculus. Only one word from his S-vocabulary came to mind and it creeped the **S**hit out of him; '**S**talker much'

He sat at the edge of the second row by the window once again and soon enough was joined by Hinata. The classroom's arrangement was two tables combined to one so they were a 'pair' to put it simply.

"Hi, Sasuke right?" she beamed at him, "Naruto told me all about you"

"Hn" Sasuke didn't even look up to greet her.

He noticed her smile falter as she prepared her books for class. He almost felt guilty. Almost. No matter how much he liked the girl he wouldn't go out-of-character for her. He was an Uchiha. Once a bastard, always a bastard.

…

Hinata was already a nervous wreck when she attempted her greeting towards the Uchiha and promptly shattered at the turn-down.

She caught Sasuke stealing glances at her but she couldn't be sure if it was mockery or… well with her first minute with him it had to be negative.

Then the teacher, Mr. Kabuto Yakushi walked in with a textbook probably three times of the dictionary. He adjusted his Harry Potter like glasses and addressed the class and began the lesson. Hinata had no problems with calculus, after all she wanted to be an architect.

From what Naruto had told her Sasuke wanted to be an engineer. She could see him blazing through the exercises the way Neji went through Sudoku.

All of a sudden Mr Kabuto was called out of class to the staffroom and class was apparently cancelled. After leaving an assignment and rushing off, Sasuke promptly folded his arms on the desk and rested his head.

'_Am I that bad as company' _Hinata thought. She frowned and sunk into her seat. And she was hoping to get along with Naruto's best friend.

…

She probably thought he dislikes her but oh would she be so wrong.

He couldn't take it anymore. The way she nervously bit her lip and twiddled her hair while chewing on the eraser at the end of the pencil when she was stuck in an equation. Gah! He really needed to get her to know he didn't hate her.

…

When the bell went off for second period, Hinata tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Umm… Uchiha-san…"

"I heard it" he says while stretching his arms. Then he smirked at her, "What happened to _Sasuke_?"

She blushed and her eyes darted around the classroom while she nervously twiddled her fingers together, seeming to be more interested in the evacuating students than her table partner. "I disrespected you b being too formal with you on our fi-"

"It's fine. I liked Sasuke. It's not like I hate you or anything. Sasuke said glad he had figured out a cool way to say that he liked the Hyuuga.

Hinata smiled. _'Maybe he doesn't hate me after all…' _Hinata thought.

"But please carry yourself a little better. You have no reason to be a shy little schoolgirl. It's kind of irritating" Sasuke said now leaving the now empty class (with the exception of Hinata and himself).

'…_Or maybe not'._

…

Sasuke felt like hitting his head on a nearby locker while his inner bastard was giving him a pat on the back. He really should have been nicer. Wait that was a foreign word. Uchihas being _nice_? Oh ancestors forgive him, he did not mean it.

He just hoped she learned to like him the way Naruto did. But Naruto was Naruto; stubborn, nosy and will not take no for an answer. The Hyuuga seemed like the type to say no before he did.

He sighed inwardly, praying to whatever brought his mother to a bastard like his dad, to bring Hinata to him… but not in a romantic sense. Well not yet anyway.

…

Sasuke had noticed that Hinata had avoided him until school was over. And after all the stress of avoiding Karin and her group of banshee wannabes, Sasuke's conscience had become comical. He could see Itachi in a white robe and a halo saying _'Be like me and be civil. Why do you think I have more fangirls than you little brother?'_ And then Madara would come in a red suit holding a pitch fork, _'Follow the blood! Be a bastard!'_

Man, Sasuke needed sleep ASAP, especially after his freakish dream during his little nap during Calculus.

**Flashback**

'_I want revieeeews' _said a scary voice. It sounded like it came straight out of Scooby-Doo.

'What the fu-'

'_I didn't say I wanted your potty mouth Uchiha I need revieeeeews' _the voice's pitch was getting higher. He didn't know why this voice needed reviews or what it had got to do with him.

'_Oh it has everything to do with you' _the voce snickered. _'If I don't get reviews you'll never know if you and Hinata become friends. So get me revieeeews!'_

That thought worried him, but the reviews scared him and then he was saved by the bell'

**End Flashback**

It was now the end of school and soccer practice was over. The coach had left but being the first day of school, Mr Gai had to go home to take care of some staffroom stuff and the boys were still active enough to just mess around on the soccer field.

As Sasuke dribbled the ball through someone's legs he noticed Neji wave to the bleachers. Sasuke directed his attention to find Tenten and Hinata waving back to Neji,

Sasuke knew that Neji had a crush on Tenten but he also knew that he would never ever admit it. Just like how Sasuke would never admit that he enjoyed watching Ultimate Spiderman.

Then Kiba shouted to the girls, "Hey wanna join in!?"

Tenten nodded already dragging Hinata down with her as the Hyuuga girl was sputtering excuses.

All of a sudden a ball came whizzing through the air aimed right at them but Hinata instinctively did a 360 and kicked the ball right back at Kiba who headed the ball back at Tenten who caught it easily.

Everyone knew Tenten was good at sports but even Sasuke had to admit that Hinata's reaction to one of Kiba's shots was amazing.

"Hey Hinata takes the post cuz that's her specialty!" Kiba yelled and Hinata made her way to the post. But first she shed her hoody. Neji had to glare off all the greedy eyes after his cousin.

Sasuke wanted to let his jaw slack and howl like that stupid wolf on Looney tunes. Never had he seen a high schooler with a ra- ehem – he means bosom like that. She looked like she was of a Latino bloodline with that hourglass figure of hers.

When she go to the post she took the goalie gloves from the floor and spread her legs and bent taking the goalie stance. She blushed crimson when she heard guys whistling and making comments about how the goalie stance made her backside shoot out. But the comments were soon replaced with groans of pain.

_BAM! WHAM! PANG!_

The seven boys behind the post were all knocked over with three balls around them and blood, and Hinata was sure the blood wasn't from their nosebleeds. And if you looked far off into the distance you would see a scowling Neji beside the cart containing the soccer balls.

_WHAM! PANG!_

It seemed that Neji wasn't satisfied. Hinata didn't know whether to be scared or extremely grateful of her cousin's over protectiveness.

As the balls whizzed at Hinata she blocked them with ease only missing four shots out of the twelve they had all given. She was impressive to say the least.

Now it was Sasuke's turn and as the team's best striker, he had an S-rating that he lived up to: he made every goalie '**S**hit their pants at the post'

Or he could also listen to that comical red devil of Madara sitting on his shoulder.

'_Give her hell'_

Hinata missed the first five and boys began to aww and oh and then there was a spark of fire in her pale irises. She then crouched down like a tiger daring you to cross her.

Sasuke smirked and shot aiming for the top right corner but Hinata caught it and sent it back with at urn like a frizbee. Sasuke was surprised but it hurt when he used his head to control the ball. He knew that she had gotten serious then. And for his next six shots, Hinata amazingly blocked them all.

Tenten stopped her one-on-one dribbling with Neji to squeal and cheer for Hinata.

Saying Sasuke was amazed would be an understatement. He was '**S**tupefied'

…

Hinata was feeling confident and social as everyone complimented her crazy skills after the guys had changed. She bid a farewell to Shino, Kiba and Naruto. She was waiting for Neji who was still changing.

Sasuke walked up to her and she could only hope he would be a little more friendly with her.

"You're really quite the goalie" he smirked "Hope to see you on the field againg so I can exact my revenge".

"Don't count on it" Hinata had said before she could stop herself and she quickly put her hands over her mouth and blushed lightly.

This made Sasuke smirk even more

…

Sasuke was admiring the way her sweat made her look so- no he couldn't be caught staring. He just stretched out his hand, "A challenge Ms Hyuuga?"

She stared at his hand for five seconds before timidly shaking it while blushing.

She spoke up, "See you in class tomorrow Sasuke"

He walked passed her and after five seconds gave a lazy wave in the air without glancing back. Hinata's smile faltered.

Sasuke smirked as he went on his way home.

Rated S for staying in character: once a bastard, always a bastard.


	3. Silly BFF Traditions

A whole twenty-four hours after updating and chapter 2 got 14 reviews! WOOHOOO! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ** , Br00kelle, suicine4ever, **my first reviewer on this fic **snowtigerninja976, Itachisgurl93, OpenPervert-chan. **These are all the people who reviewed both chapter 1 and 2 meaning my original fans (if I can call you that lol)

And thanks to all six guests who reviewed! That's 30 reviews in all! Too bad FF doesn't count guests.

And as for **you **Didi… take this fic as ur bday gift (I said that in the first chapter) because I don't have time to draw for you.

After this updates won't be as quick cuz of school and exams and stuff. I hope you can wait about ten days for an update my loyal (I hope) readers. I'm glad you find my fic funny :D

ON WITH THE STORY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE S-THEORY!

**Chapter Three**

**Rated S for Silly BFF Traditions**

It was now Friday and on the last day of the first week of school Hinata had finally come to the conclusion that she and Sasuke Uchiha were friends. No, let's sayacquaintances. Friend was a longshot.

On Tuesday he barely acknowledged her other than "Hn". Was that even a word? But Hinata knew what language it was from seeing that her cousin Neji and her dad used it quite often.

**Language: **Bastard

**Translation: **I don't give a damn about anything you think, say and/or do. It's none of my business I am above you so realize that and go hide under a rock and think about how you'll never compare to me.

Okay, Neji never used it with her but she had seen him use it enough. Even Hanabi used it to some guys in her grade. And she's just eleven!

On Wednesday, he turned his eyes towards her and then "Hn". That one must have meant "Yo" or " 'sup" or something like that.

On Thursday, he gave her an acknowledging nod. Inner Hinata jumped for joy. _'PROGRESS!' _

On Friday after Hinata had settled into her seat and Naruto hadn't arrived yet Sasuke nodded and _smirked_ at her when no one was looking.

She was feeling confident so she decided to stick her hand into the mouth of the dragon. "Good morning"

"Same" Sasuke replied.

Inner Hinata squealed because she had accomplished what most thought was impossible; cracking Sasuke Uchiha. So far her hand was okay.

"I'm still the winner so far" she said attempting a cocky smile.

After the goalie incident on the first day they had battled every day. Sasuke won Tuesday, Hinata Wednesday _and _Thursday.

"Not for long", he smirked.

"We'll see about that".

This time Sasuke just "Hn" 'd and set his bored gaze to the window.

And that hand Hinata stuck inside just got bitten off. Hinata sighed as she faced the direction of the board trying to get non-existent telepathic comfort from others around the globe in her situation; trying to befriend an asshole.

Then she saw Shino and Kiba by the door. Shino was calmly resting on the frame outside the class while Kiba was giving her that toothy grin of his while frantically waving then motioning her to come outside. As she stood up to meet them, she thought she heard Sasuke snort, but she looked only to see him texting on his phone, then she went on her way.

If only she knew what Sasuke was doing with his twitter.

…

**In the direct messaging between Sasuke and Itachi**

** LoneRaven_S **_Ssss_tupid Itachi!

** Itachi_justItachi **Two can play at that game. _IIIIIIII_mbecilic little brother.

** LoneRaven_S **You're just jealous because your letter doesn't begin Sexy, smart, superior.

** Itachi_justItachi **And you're being a whiney crybaby cuz your letter isn't Intelligent, iconic and ideal.

** LoneRaven_S **WTF that all sounds so mature and grown up!

** Itachi_justItachi **So u admit to being a whiney crybaby ;)

** LoneRaven_S **# !*%&! _I_rritating!

** Itachi_justItachi **_S_tupid

** LoneRaven_S **_I_rksome!

** Itachi_justItachi **_S_anity deprived!

** LoneRaven_S **? well &$$&(^! _+^%%# !

** Itachi_justItachi **… O_O

** LoneRaven_S **what?

** Itachi_justItachi **I'm telling mom

** LoneRaven_S **You wouldn't

** Itachi_justItachi **Watch me

** LoneRaven_S **… …please.

** Itachi_just Itachi **beg

Sasuke swallowed his pride. Like he said before, his mom is **S**-rank **S**erial killer potential when she gets angry. And she _really _earned those S's.

…

Hinata laughed as Kiba was trying to force Shino to take his jacket off.

"Goddammit Shino! Why do you have to be so stubborn!?" He growled trying to pin Shino's arms to his back but it seemed like Shino was doing the pinning.

"You're the stubborn one", Shino said calmly as if wrestling the Inuzuka was like breathing to him. "Just leave me be"

"Why'd you were the shirt in the first place if you didn't plan on showing it!?"

Before Shino could reply Hinata cut in, "At least he wore it Kiba", she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's the thought that counts"

Kiba scratched the back of his head and looked away grumbling incoherent phrases. Hinata sighed as she remembered the conversation that lead to this all…

**Flashback**

Hinata was doing her homework; hair tied in a bun and rocking out to Hot Chelle Rae's Tonight Tonight. She was bobbing her head back and forth to a song that never got old. She had a cup of hot cocoa with extra cream beside her and a plate of chocolate covered McVites. She felt so relaxed as she packed up, finishing her homework. She stared at the lone salty pretzel on the plate at a corner, standing out.

Just like she had been at her last school.

Those weren't such good memories. The only friends she had at her freshman year at her last school were Deidara and Hidan. Hidan was in his senior year at the time and he freaked the _crap_ out of Hinata, but he was still a good guy. Deidara was very passionate about art. He was so pretty. But she never confused him for s girl, even when they first met. She didn't understand why everyone else did. He was certainly an attractive guy. Hinata smiled. _'Why do I always go for the blonde haired blue eyed passionate guys'._ Although that didn't seem to be the case now.

Sasuke was the complete opposite. Devoid of any passion (except maybe staying true to the way of the bastard), black hair (she noticed looked like a chicken) and _gorgeous _black eyes.

Wait. She wasn't attracted to him. She just appreciated the fine things in life.

And boy was he _fine._

Then all of a sudden her phone rang. As she crossed the room from her desk to her bed to pick it up she glanced at the alarm clock on her drawer. 6:38 pm.

She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hi Kiba"

" 'Sup oh hot best friend of mine"

Hinata blushed and was about to stutter a reply when-

"Oh shut it Kiba. You have the flirting skills of Johnny Bravo"

Hinata put her hand over her mouth only sputtering to hide the bellows of laughter contained in her tummy.

"Dude… low blow"

"You deserved it"

"I didn't know this was a conference call" Hinata smiled into the phone.

"I can hear your smile Hinata" Kiba mused. "You can laugh if you want too. If it's you dealing a blow to my pride I've got no problem"

"You've bumped yourself up from Johnny Bravo to Brock from Pokémon" Shino said.

"Dude, SERIOUSLY!?"

"I'm just being honest"

"Why you-"

"And you guys called me because?" Hinata interrupted. As funny as it was Hinata needed to pity Kiba's phone bill, because Mrs Inuzuka wasn't a woman to mess with. Hinata glanced at the clock. 6:42 pm.

"Do you remember our once-a-month-silly-Friday?"

Shino's exasperated sigh could be heard.

Hinata giggled. "How could I forget?"

"Great!" Kiba said. "I have three shirts saying "the" "three" "idiots" and we can pick now cuz we're all the same size!"

"I think I have to get my brain dissected when I die like Einstein to know why I became friends with you" Shino said.

Hinata thought Kiba was tired of growling because he just continued, "So who gets what shirt?"

"Hinata, I think you should take "three" because you link us all together" Shino said.

"Said to the missing link for three years", Hinata giggled. She was just so _comfortable_ around them.

"Totally I agree with Bug head!"

"And Kiba should take the "idiots" " Shino said.

"What! Why me!?"

"It's either you or me and it's most definitely not me"

Kiba was already spitting fire when Hinata just soothed him saying it was all a joke and he accepted his 'fate'.

Kiba came to drop off the shirts at their respective houses by 7:03 pm.

**End flashback**

Hinata wore her blue shirt with yellow skinnies, a navy blue blazer, blue converses and her hair down in a yellow headband.

Kiba wore his with black skinnies with a studded belt and a sleeveless black hoody unzipped and probably too small for him while Shino wore baggy black pants with a grey jacket and his usual shades. They both had black converses on.

After all the arguing and a mysterious voice in all their heads said they needed to get a move on.

…

During Physics, Sasuke just got a _good _look at Hinata. Okay, he was definitely attracted to her, he would admit that much. But he feared a crush might sneak in through a crack of his stone cold bastard heart.

She sat at the other end of the class two rows in front of him with Sakura.

Never had he thought he would ever be jealous of his cherry blossom BF.

When class was over Hinata was already out the door as Sasuke tried to catch up with her. But when he put his head through-

"ASS!"

Temari was charging down the hallway with her leather ankle boots sounding like a stampede. "You slept off on me over the phone last night!"

A black pineapple head peeped through the door and promptly shut it back and locked it.

Temari banged on it like she would break it, and the scary part was she could. "COWARD!"

"A wise man once said run away from danger" Shikamaru called through.

Temari scowled. "I have fine art now but I WILL make you sorry! Hmph!" She stomped away while muttering 'lazy ass'.

Temari was a senior who dated Shikamaru although she was six months older than him. What did Sasuke think about the relationship. **S**quat. It wasn't any of his business.

He sae Hinata getting out her jotter and a sketchbook out of her locker. They were both free.

Sasuke approached her stealthily from behind. "Wanna head to the library with me?"

Hinata yelped as she almost flew out of her skin. "S-S-Sasuke! You s-scared me"

She was even stuttering only S's. She was made for him. "So how about it?"

She meekly nodded as he led the way.

…

In the library, Sasuke and Hinata sat at the most distant and secluded place. They both liked to have solitude. Hinata was reaching for a book way above her height zone. Sasuke reached from behind her to help her get the book. He couldn't see her face but he could see her red ears through some of her navy blue tresses. But now Sasuke thought about it, her hair looked purple sometimes in the right lighting.

**Meanwhile in the Chemistry lab…**

…Suigetsu and Kisame were supposed to be doing a simple acid-base test. But instead went around the Lab making up their own chemicals while Mr Kakashi was out.

"Yo Kisame I bet you 'Suinite' is more crazy" Suigetsu declared.

"Nope, 'Kisonium" will beat you any day my friend" Kisame said. "Wanna mix 'em together?"

"That would be dangerous… Let's do it!"

"And since the library is close by it would be revenge on her for kicking us out!"

**Back with Sasuke and Hinata…**

Sasuke was still watching Hinata sputter thanks and look cute when he saw a book titled, 'Always listen to the voices in your head' and next to that was 'Or else' and then 'Reviews save lives, friendships and especially bastards'.

Sasuke paled. All of a sudden he was afraid of his next nap.

_KABLOOOOM!_

The force of the boom sent them back to the floor with a ton of books on top of them. They were in a sitting position with Sasuke's legs spread and Hinata in the middle.

Sasuke smirked at his thought and was sure the entity of purity and holiness would be against it.

**S**uper comfortable position.


	4. Sex AS IN ABSTINENCE!

39 Reviews and 49 follows!? YOU GUYS ROCK! A bunch of thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'm in school now and I don't have internet as I'm typing this but it's good to be early, ne?

Original and loyal readers and reviewers: ** , Snowtigerninja976, Br00kelle, OpenPervert-chan, suicine4ever, Itachisgurl93. **Also thanks to my ff BFF **OliviaOtakusama101 **for reviewing every chapter!

Also **finclause, Half-Breed Kid **I'm so happy that this is your best fic!), **MinaSmile209, Evil Taco Overlordxp, OPrincess ShinigamiO, Saki-Hime… **and others! I can't do all now but know I REALLY **REALLY **_**REALLY **_LOVE YOU GUYS! My reviewers rock!

**Disclaimer: **I don't think Masashi Kishimoto is a member on so NOBODY here owns Naruto!

**Chapter Four**

**Rated S for Sex… AS IN ABSTINENCE!**

Sasuke Uchiha was not, is not and _will_ not be a pervert. Okay, sure he notices certain things about females, but you can blame Biology for that. An S which is responsible for most of the world's good and evil. **S**cience. Yes, all those indecent thoughts could be explained with science. Besides, with the kind of mother they have, he and Itachi could be nothing _but _virgin.

Their mother, the spawn from the hell of maternal demons wrapped in a bundle of sweetness and love, also known as Mikoto Uchiha, had drummed it into their heads that they may be blessed with the Uchiha genes of sexiness but must be PURE! Premarital you-know-what was completely forbidden! **S**ex is **S**acred stay pure or **S**uffer.

**S**uper triple threat.

Sure, Sasuke was wanted and everybody thinks he has done it and more, but no, the most he's ever done is make out. And besides, he's never liked anyone that much before. And that's all starting to change.

Because of the stuttering Hyuuga in his lap. He actually planned to be _her_ pervert with her as his only lust focused. And hopefully she would feel the same.

Okay, so he likes her. He admits it.

Squished against the wall and they were surrounded by an avalanche of literature, he could feel Hinata's body being rigid as a statue. He couldn't blame her, the situation was _awkward._ No, at times like these, S should be used. Let's see… **S**o awkward.

Hey, it's not easy you know. The letter S can only do so much.

…

Hinata was as red as a tomato. She was thankful for her long and full head of hair because she was sure that her ears were as red as tomatoes. Oh, why was fate like this? Just when she was staring to befriend him, they were shoved into a really awkward situation. How would she face him again without fainting?

She tried to move her legs but with the avalanche above her, she was merely squirming. And because of the lack of space due to the volume of books at her waist and the laws of physics, she was only squirming more into Sasuke.

She stilled, and took in a long shaky breath. Hopefully he wouldn't read too much into that little action. She calmed herself when there was no reaction and then released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _'That was clo-'_

Sasuke wrapped his arms securely against her waist and pulled her firmly against him.

"S-S-Sas-s-su-k-ke?"

"Just relax, I'll be done soon"

Done with what? So he's a pervert? She wanted to scream out but she could feel a faint coming on… No. Sasuke wasn't like that. But… how could she know. She had only known him for a week. Five days and four nights no less. She started to hyperventilate.

"Just chillax, it won't be painful"

'_AAAAAAAAAHHHH!'_

…

By her reaction, she probably thought he was about to rape her or something. He began to drag her on him as he slowly tried to stand up out of the pit sand of books. He dragged them both slowly against the wall as to not get any bruises that would be noticed later due to the hard edges of books and encyclopaedias. He felt her stiffen and then relax completely.

'_Finally' _he thought.

When he finally pulled her out, he set her to stand… but she didn't. She went down like the Eiffel Tower in the G. movie.

She would have met a literature grave... or at least some bruises if Sasuke hadn't caught her in time. Then he put two and two together.

She had fainted.

He sighed as he contemplated how he should carry her before settling on bridal style as he manoeuvred around the disarray of books on the floor and carried her out of the library with the nurse's office as his destination.

You remember when Sasuke was wondering how to carry her. You're probably like 'What does it matter?' Well, let me tell you why.

**Piggy back**

**Pros:** It was always easier to support things on your back. He could carry her and he wouldn't have to stare at her beautiful face distracting him and would avoid the probable occurrence of hitting a pole.

**Cons: **He would be able to feel Hinata's _blessings_ pressed hard against his back. Sure, if it was Sakura, no problems there. She was practically cursed instead of blessed in that area. Anyway, his hands would have to support her thighs or her butt. He's sure that at the end of the day they would _both _end up in the nurse's office courtesy of Neji, Kiba _and/or _Shino.

**S**ensible choice?

Bridal style.

As Sasuke turned a corner, he continued to congratulate himself on carrying her. He could keep an eye on Hinata and he could see all eyes that dared to even think about thinking about the thought of looking at her.

He saw Lee in the hallway just as he entered the nurse's office _'Crap'_. He saw the nurse scuttle to them as he laid Hinata on the bed. _'Neji should be here in three… two…'_

"Hinata! What happened!?" Neji saw the nurse checking Hinata's pulse with Sasuke standing a good **s**ix feet away. Against the wall. At the farthest corner from Hinata's bed. S's are always right. Better **S**afe than **S**orry.

"Uchiha! What happened to her!? What did you do!?"

"Come on Neji, I didn't do anything to her. You know I wouldn't dare hurt your cousin. Don't you know me that well?"

He was met with a glare. Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh as he calmly explained himself. "You should have felt the effect of that blast that happened about fifteen minutes ago, right?" he paused to look at Neji's confirmation and received a nod. "Well as I was on my way to the back because you know as much as anyone that I like my solitude, I felt the blast and saw unconscious and buried to her waist in thick leather bound and hard covered books. Then I took her here"

Neji raised a finely arched brow, "That it?"

"Yes. Come on Neji, I may be a lot of things but you know I would never do that, I hardly indulge in such" Sasuke said tempted to drop his stoic face for a frown.

"Oh really? Someone with your social standing should be well into that sort of thing"

"If we're talking about pretty boys with lack of hook-ups…"

"Yeah yeah I get it Uchiha" he directed his attention back to Hinata and watched as her chest rose and fell. He got really frightened when she fainted. He sat beside her bed when the Uchiha had _finally_ left.

He had started to hear rumours that Hinata and Sasuke had started to get _chummy_.

And that irked him almost as much as the time Lee had told him that he knew every colour, print and pattern of all his boxers and when Neji told him to prove it… he did. So yeah. This was almost as irksome. Almost.

He knew even if his little cousin was naïve, she would never let herself fall prey to high school boys. Okay, she fell 80% of the time. Thank goodness she has a black belt.

Hinata started to stir after the nurse had finished attending to her.

"Hinata-sama!"

She slowly blinked into consciousness. "Nn… Neji-nii?"

"I heard you got buried in books. Does your head hurt?" He said calmly but with a worried yet comforting smile. Hinata's hear melted. _'I've got the best cousin ever'_

"Yes. I'm alright" she offered a weak smile. Then she remembered as she blushed, "Um, where's Sasuke?"

Neji paled. Then his aura turned murderous.

"What did he do?"

Hinata was confused. Then it hit her, she had blushed as she said Sasuke's name. "N-no! He d-didn't do anything i-indecent to m-me!" Hinata flailed her arms about in an attempt to clarify herself.

Neji stood up and cracked his knuckles. _'Oh no!' _she realized that this time she had blushed _and_ stuttered. "N-no!' then her face and voice softened and she ceased her flailing. "I'm just embarrassed because I promised myself I wouldn't allow myself to faint anymore. I feel so dependent and…" her eyes cringed as she held back tears long since drained. "…weak"

Neji sat back down and held his hand in hers as he gave her one of his rare smiles. With the rate at which he was borrowing these smiles from wherever he kept them, he probably wouldn't be able to withdraw some for a while.

"Hinata-sama. The past is just that. The _past_. It is behind you" he then squeezed her dainty hand he held in his palm. "And even then you were _never_ weak. To be able to take all you did with a smile and a meek nod deserves an immediate contract to the Hyuuga Corporation in your name. You are _not_ weak. If you were weak I wouldn't be this strong because I would have nowhere to draw my strength from"

Hinata began to smile as he said that. She remembered how he started calling her 'sama'. They were little, he was seven and she was six. They always used to play the loyal knight who went out on missions and tasks for her the queen. Their backyard being their woodland, their house the castle and the bathroom after Kiba messed it up: the torture chamber. Ha! Good times, good times.

Neji's smile fell as the nurse came back. "Don't think I didn't catch _the _Hyuuga bastard being a softy" Neji's eyebrows knitted in worry, his reputation. It took him a good two hours to be feared and known through the school as a bastard in his freshman year.

"But don't worry I won't tell. What kind of lady would I be if I destroyed a handsome young man's social standing? But on one condition."

"What would that be ma'am?" Neji said with a nervous lopsided smile.

"Do let your cousin enjoy herself and be with that young Uchiha, they fit really well", and then she gave a suggestive wink. "I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about for attractive nieces and nephews", then she smiled to herself and went back to her desk.

Hinata released a nervous laugh as Neji's dangerous aura came back.

…

Sasuke headed back to the library to let Neji blow off some steam. _'Neji doesn't think in overprotective cousin mode, he'll never think to return to the scene of the crime'._ Sasuke smiled at the last thought. He really liked her, and the first week wasn't even over.

It **S**cared the **S**hit out of him.

He was an Uchiha; he wasn't supposed to have any weakness outside of his family. And his family would probably beat the shit out of any threat so he had nothing to fear. He couldn't be playing this kind of game already. As arrogant as it sounds, she is supposed to come to him. He was a **S**moking pile of S's. **S**exy, **S**uperior, **S**mug, **S**mooth and the list goes on.

He _wasn't_ going to fall first. He refuses too.

But it's already too late to say that isn't it.

So it's time to begin operation S: **S**tay the hell away from the Hyuuga girl.

…

Sasuke tried to stay awake during his chemistry class; not an easy feat. He propped his chin on his palm and tucked his elbow behind his other wrist holding his pen.

'_Yo! Thanks for the reviews but I still want more Sasu-gay!"_

Shit, _she _was back. Sorry, _it._

'_I can hear you. You better respect me or else. I control your life. So give me revieeeeews!'_

"Bitch I don't need to give you anything! I'm Sasuke Frickin' Uchiha!"

'_Oh really?'_

"… Yes"

'_Then why did you hesitate?'_

"Shut the Fu-"

'_Haven't I told you not to swear pretty boy. I'm going to show you the true value of my power'_

All of a sudden, Sasuke saw himself with a beautiful baby boy in his arms with black hair that had a purple tinge to it. The baby had a pout on his lips and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. And then Hinata came and called him _Honey,_ and then he decided that was the best thing to ever roll off her tongue.

He was getting soft.

Then all of a sudden he went from a black Armani suit to a slacked white tank top and boxers and a huge beer belly and he was holding a crying pair of twins; one with red hair and the other pink.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!_

He was screaming but no one could hear him, because it never belted out of his throat no matter how much he tried.

Then he could hear arguing coming from a place with black smoke and the smell of soot; he figured would be the kitchen. Then Karin and Sakura came out, pots and knives in hand.

"Bitch! I'm staying in his bed tonight, so get your red-headed ass out of here!"

"Shut it billboard brow! _I'm _staying with him tonight, and take your half of the twins and leave!"

Twins!? How the _FUCK_ was that even possible!?

Then Naruto and Hinata came hand in hand and then Naruto said "Thanks for messing up and letting me have Hinata teme."

There was only one S for this…

"Sasuke!" Karin and Sakura both shouted and glared "Tell her!"

…**S**uicide.

All of a sudden it was all gone and before Sasuke knew it. He was hyperventilating.

'_Better give me those revieeeeews boy'_

"Uchiha-san" The librarian Konan said while shaking him awake. "You look like were having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

'_You have no idea'._ "Yes I'm fine", he said while giving a curt nod. She smiled at him then left. After she had gone he rested his back on the chair and sighed. This was what Hinata was doing to him. Making him weak and worrisome. There was only one solution:

**S**tay the Fuck away from her.

Hope you liked! No new chappie for about twenty days! D: I have exams. Wish me luck! And please review!


	5. Sticking To the Plan

Yo Mina! My exams are over! *sad* I flunked biology but… oh well. I _am _studying Graphic Design and Animation anyway! Not many updates after this! I've got to complete my college applications!

I've missed you so and because I am trying to compile a portfolio and apply so no more frequent chapters but I'll strive for once a mnoth. And I will _try_ to make it for Hinata's birthday (Dec 27)

**Chapter Five**

**Rated S for Sticking To the Plan**

Sasuke Uchiha does not back out once he has set his mind on something. He is a man on a mission. Not even being forced bowlfuls of, dare he say it; _ramen_, could stop him from achieving his goal.

_Except _that something was doing Itachi's bidding or going over to Sakura's _alone _(when she was still obsessed with him) _or _coming within a twelve foot radius of that red headed banshee.

You know who she is but her name is forbidden at the moment due to a very horrifying dream. It is said hear no evil, see no evil, _speak _no evil.

Now he had a mission: **S**tay the hell away from Hinata Hyuuga.

The **S**weet, **S**ubtle, **S**exy, **S**hy Hinata. He was stuck on her.

And that was why he needed to get away.

**S**cram.

**S**kedaddle.

**S**print whenever she is in close range (in the opposite direction of course).

Because Sasuke Uchiha does not fall for anyone. Okay except to the cold hard floor flat on his face when his mother is pissed but other than that… okay, going off topic here.

The Hyuuga girl still had to get out of his thoughts. When he no longer 'desires' her he will proceed to making the perfect platonic relationship between them.

Who was he kidding. He'd drop all his S's for her.

What?

…What? _**What**_?

Okay, he was officially on the crazy train (thanks to the pale eyed princess). Sasuke wouldn't drop _any_ of his S's for _anybody_, unless it was family; but they'd never have him do that. Uchiha thrived on their S's. Or Naruto, he would be stuck if Naruto depended on his S's… He'd… He will…

…

…Cross that bridge when he comes to it.

Hinata Hyuuga… **S**ayonara

…

Hinata was devastated. Okay, maybe devastated was too strong a word, but she felt close to that.

She had finally managed to befriend the Uchiha, and just when things were going smoothly, the _stupid _chemistry lab had to go all kablooey and shove them against each other in an avalanche of literature. She was sure he didn't want to talk to her again after how weak and pathetic she was.

He had avoided her for the whole of the second week and she felt like crying and breaking down but refused to. Why would she cry over a guy she just met? Sure she liked the solitude like atmosphere he always had around himself, the way he was a man of few to no words ('Hn' being one of them), how he teased her subtly and not enough to think he had other motives other than a platonic relationship.

And the fact that he was _damn_ fine.

Those raven locks that seemed to imitate a domestic bird normally served on platters for Christmas and how it was natural and didn't need any gel to stay that way (he had told her himself on the first week of school when she had asked).

Those onyx eyes that seemed to always hide something, mostly emotion. She loved looking at those charcoal like pits and almost felt like _wanting_ to dive down headfirst into those tar pits.

His pale skin made her want to stroke it with her fingers. His skin was much like hers, she might even be the paler of the two.

And his lips, she blushed crimson at the thought. They were so… so… sweet looking, contrary to the colourful profanities that he released from there.

Now Hinata sees why Tenten told her that it never pays to have a super cute nova hot boy as a friend. Feelings get in the way. Just look at her and Neji, they _so_ obviously like each other.

But apart from _appreciating_ the job well done by the crafters of Sasuke's face, she had no special feelings towards him. Not even a little bit. She was just glad to have a friend. For someone with the social skills of a snake, she had to admit that her first week with Sasuke made her do loop-tee-loops and cartwheels on a unicycle on a hot wheels race track. In her head of course.

So he seemed to be avoiding her. She sighed at the thought. She was already used to people avoiding the ugly duckling. What was one more person to her self esteem?

She felt nothing important.

What was Sasuke Uchiha to her self-esteem?

She felt like a ton of bricks had crashed down on it. Wow, she's really bugged about this.

'_Damn you Uchiha'_

…

Sasuke was rocking out to his iPod; rock music on loud and deafening levels soothed him. It was like the electric guitar was drawing out his worries and absorbing them leaving only the buzzing comfort of enjoying the music. But don't mistake it for heavy metal. He found that shit _**S**__cary._

He was feeling rather irritated. He knew avoiding the female Hyuuga was the right thing to do (if you are considering his pride and sanity. Well, mostly pride). He was getting too attached too quickly.

So he was going to _**S**__tick _to the plan and make her existence as important as Tenten.

And we all know he doesn't give a shit about Tenten.

'Ignorance' by Paramore had ended and 'New Divide' by 'Linkin Park' started. Classes were over for the day and clubs were about to begin. He had decided to join Creative Writing. What? Don't look at him like that. Are you forgetting it's an 'S'. _**S**__hakespear. _Duh!

Actually, reality bored the hell out of him. He loved creating worlds were things actually made _**s**__ense_ with plot twists and a badass hero bastard and a firm and beautiful heroin.

Because his mind had been on _'Practically ran into trees cuz I'm _that _out of it'._

There was only one seat left when he got there and oh no… It was next to the Hyuuga.

_Dear Fate,_

_You are a bitch. Or most likely a bastard seeing as how you treat me._

He sucked it up and moved to sit next to her.

Hinata knew that he wasn't given the choice to sit next to her but she decided to flash him a smile as he sunk into his chair and set his note pad and stationery on the table. That smile melted his defences and he _hated _ that.

He rose up his hand, "Anyone up for switching seats?" Boys practically jumped at the chance and he saw Hinata's face twist in hurt.

_Dear Fate,_

_You may be a bastard nut I am _the _bastard._

He ended up switching with an average looking guy with black hair and brown eyes. When Hinata sniled at him the dude was practically floating as he grinned quite innocently comparing to the way ha had clamoured to get that seat.

Kakashi stood up from his desk and they were all surprised that he had actually been there. _Early_?

"Okay, I will be pairing you into groups of two with your table mate" Kakashi had said. "You will be writing a short play on two random topics and must be merged into a _good _story. You will be drawing out of a hat."

Sasuke was relieved and grateful that he had switched seats just in time.

"But because you cheated you still get Hinata, Sasuke" Kakashi grinned behind that mask of his.

It was official. Fate was a bitch, not a bastard.

He ended up switching back and Hinata bid the boy farewell to his downtrodden face. But Sasuke felt some sort of satisfaction seeing that he had replaced a boy in Hinata's presence.

_No one but me. _But obviously his brain was malfunctioning.

He had picked 'Legend of Vampires'.

Whoopdy-doo.

He asked Hinata, "What was yours?"

"The joy of childhood anime."

_**S**_hit shit shittidy shit shit.

When Kakashi had written all group themes he held back a laugh behind his mask and all Sasuke wanted to do was throttle him. "Yom may use the rest of the period to research in the library. You have two weeks for the completion of this assignment."

Sasuke walked onward towards the library and when he saw her still in her seat with a pensive look he glared at her. "Coming _Hyuuga?"_

She jerkily nods and follows him out of the classroom.

…

Things weren't going so well at the library. They were stuck on how to relate vampires to Tokyo Mew Mew. And Hinata had to make it worse by being _cute._

He leaned to his right to see Hinata making a list of Stronger and cooler anime characters and anime.

"There is no _fucking way _that Pokémon is cooler than Digimon. That's like comparing DC to Marvel. And Marvel is obviously more awesome. No argument."

"Pokémon are cuter" she smiled happy to be conversing with him again.

:So a show with a guy named after burnt coal remnants who appears every friggin season with the same dump yellow rat and doesn't seem to age is _cooler_ than _Digimon._"

She closed her eyes in content and giggled. All of a sudden Sasuke's face was an inch from hers. She blinked her eyes in surprise and he was halfway to the door.

He raked a ahand through his hair.

'_**S**__oooo not sticking to the plan'._


	6. So fanfiction

***SPOILER ALERT!*For those who haven't read ch 614. **Neji's DEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADDDDDD! UWAAAAAAAAAAAH! *cries until heart stops and comes back to life* I actually cried tears. RIP! Screw you Kishimoto. Not only do you make SasuHina impossible but you _had_ to go ahead and destroy all my NejiHina hopes! I _don't _want NaruHina! I left that path a _long_ time ago.

I really I would be happier if Ino or Chouji died. I don't hate them but… NEJIIIIIIIII! I really grew to love him. First Deidara, then Itachi, then Jiraiya and now Neji! Oh Kishimoto I am coming for you! Just because it's your manga you can't!... well you can… but ARGH!

I will never read or write any fanfic without NEJI!***SPOILER OVER***

Yo dudes and dudettes! Is that a word, if not blame Michelangelo cuz I learnt it from him when I watched TMNT in primary school. Anyway, let's get on the topic.

83 reviews! WOOHHOO! That's a REALLY BIG NUMBER but I'm still disappointed… not in the number but because the Rated S 'disciples' didn't review D: My most trust worthy (except for **Itachisgurl83 **you rock)

Thank you to **Kari Hitsugaya,** **fnclause, Saki-Hime** and** Strawbwerry Chizoey(**for being quite loyal :) ), **Humming BirdxX** everyone else and all guests!

I think you guys will like this chapter ;). The last one was a whole 1000 words shorter than usual (usual's 2500) so I'll try to make this around 3000.

But I still think you'll like it aside from the length. You must have already noticed the strange title.

Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Hinata (December 27)!

**NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE: **Please do NOT take offence to reference of some fics. I'm just taking things from a bastard raven (Sasuke) point of view. He thinks everything sucks.

**Chapter Six**

**Rated S for So… Fanfiction**

There are things best left undiscovered in this life. Things you wish you could 'unsee' like your parents making out or things you could 'unhear' when your best friend talks so much and so stupidly you think your IQ might have dropped a few tens.

Well, Sasuke Uchiha was introduced to something very strange by his 'friend' Ino.

Friend? Well she was the best friend of one his best friends. But wouldn't that make them best friends. Or the frienemy of his best friend… or- Aah forget it. She was his friend.

If she was about to get run over by a car he wouldn't hesitate to save her.

He'd curse, cuss at and insult every fibre of her being for her stupidity but he wouldn't hesitate.

So yeah, she was his friend.

Anyway, she showed him this thing called fanfiction. Once he heard the word fan _both _chibi Madara devil and chibi Itachi angel told him to run but Ino gave him one of those 'I wish I could unsee her do that' grimaces.

The Uchiha looked back bored.

"Not gonna work eh?"

He didn't even blink.

"Trust me Sasuke it'll be worth your while" She smiled.

Sasuke settled in his chair. He _sort of _trusted Ino. If it was gossip and he needed to know it _would _be beneficial. She had her sources. Besides, he could stomach being alone beside her because she proved to be more sane than Sakura considering her crush towards him she let go quite sensibly after two years of the crush beginning middle school (a whole two years too late if you ask him).

Speaking of asking – "What do you want to show me Ino".

"Oh, just this little site called _fanfiction_."

The way she grinned made Sasuke want to bolt out the door. He and his friends had a reason to fear the word _fan_. Not only in school (for the normal pretty boy fangirl brigade sort of shit) but on the internet because they had their own manga characters. And fans could imagine _the worst fucked up shit he could __**never **__think of!_

You've heard of deviantArt right? Sasuke admits and acknowledges talent. But, that doesn't mean you should use it for _**EEEEEVVVVVIIIIILLLLL! **_(that's right the whole font line up).

During fresh man year the (dare he say it) SasuNaru *shudders* printed some shirts from deviantArt (he knows because they also printed disclaimers). _Those _were some pictures that he was sure took five years from his life span. Ewwwww. If he was ever unsure of his sexuality (which he wasn't) he was sure he became 320% sure after seeing that.

Anyway, Ino's starting to wave her hand in his face. Better get back to the present.

"-re you listening? Already _fan_tasizing I see" Ino started to waggle her eyebrows but Sasuke gave her a blank face.

"Anyway I wanted to show you how free the minds of our manga/anime fans run wildly" Ino said as she typed away on the desktop's keyboard.

'_I'd rather not see let alone know' _Sasuke thought.

"Did you know that your most popular romantic fanbase is you and Sakura?" Ino glanced at Sasuke when she got no response. His face was still impassive but his eyes held genuine horror. "Yeah, I feel sorry for you"

'_Why are they so dumb?'_ Sasuke thought. If they could somehow see into his daily life he would _somewhat_ understand because he and Sakura were best friends and they would all be fans hoping for the friend zone to be breached. But they were following the _manga. _Come on, he fucking tried to kill the girl. _Twice._

SasukeXSakura fans are all dumbshits. But hey, to each their own.

"It's practically the biggest hetero couple in the whole Naruto fanbase. NaruHina is up there too but SasuSaku p0wnz them in numbers."

NaruHina? SasuSaku? Why is the world against SasuHina? It might be because the manga characters have no interaction whatsoever. So? You don't have to interact before you fall in love.

Okay, now love is making him say _**s**_enseless _**s**_hit.

Did he just say love? Okay, tuning back to Ino.

"Wait you said hetero. Is the biggest a homo couple?"

"SasuNaru"

"Change the subject"

"Hey, there's also SasuIno. Give you any ideas?" Ino said with a playful giggle and a nudge to Sasuke's side with her elbow.

There was that blank face again.

"Didn't think so." She nervously giggled and turned back to the screen. "Besides I'm happy they got it right with me. KibaIno fans may not be much but I sure love them."

"Wait do you read fanfiction of yourself?" Sasuke gave her an incredulous stare. "You _like _Kiba?"

Ino blushed. "Sure from time to time. Like when I was upset about Shikamaru liking Temari I would read ShikaIno or when I'm feeling 'romantic' I would read some KibaIno fluff. And yes I like Kiba"

"And you know you just told me right?"

"I trust you Sasuke you're too mature to let the gossip queen get a taste of her own medicine through you" she smiled.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Fluff?"

Ino grinned. "Oh, you poor thing. You're not familiar with the fanfiction lingo. Trust me, I went through many horrific experiences to learn what and what _not _to go into.

"Fluff is cute with kisses here and there, no serious storyline. Stay _away _from lemon and citrus. You will never be the same again, trust me."

Sasuke asked, "Lemon? Citrus? What's that?"

"Oh nothing. Just hard core smut that can scar you for the rest of your life… or just make you mentally undress your paramour. But I play it safe and read T rated stories, although K's are cute."

Did she enjoy making Sasuke look confused. "T? K?"

"Oh I didn't tell you" she giggled. "It's fun to feel smarter than _the_ Sasuke Uchiha" _'Oh she is _so_ enjoying this' _Sasuke thought. "According to the site, K is for Kid, material suitable for all ages. Just a peck there and a chaste kiss there. K+ refers to preteens. Those fics may have more things like truth or dare, boyfriend troubles blah blah blah. T stands for Teen. This has cussing and steamy make out scenes with the occasional naughty party. Then finally M is for mature. Which may have intense violence and gore, rape, some words that T just doesn't cover but most of all M is for smut."

"And you know all this because…"

"Like I said, painful experiences" Ino shuddered.

The intercom in the library beeped. "Will all the students I sent word to come to my office. _Now._" The malice could be heard in Tsunade's voice.

Ino sighed as she got up. "Aren't you coming Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "I was smart enough to leave the party when everyone was drunk enough to agree to TP the principal's house."

Ino laughed as she threw him a wave. "See ya!"

Once she had left Sasuke hastily edited the archive to T rated SasuHina. He was glad to see that they existed. They may not be aware of it but these authors were his supporters in getting the girl he wanted.

_Lots of browsing of fanfics later…_

Wow. Just wow. If Sasuke said he didn't know how to make Hinata his before, he had at least _twenty_ methods to choose from now. But didn't he say he was going to avoid her. Oh screw that.

What Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets. Even if the _what_ is a _who._

He read this awesome fic called Haunted by the Uchihas. Wow, he knew he was a sick sadist of a bastard but his manga counterpart was on a whole other level. But fanfics prove that even bastards fall in love.

There was also some alphabet fic like that that made him laugh. But a part of him really wanted to just hold her close and tell her she was the only girl for him. Like he said, his crush was creeping him out.

Sasuke being the stuck up _**s**_uperior being he thinks he is, well knows he is, tells himself he can handle M rated.

And when he realizes that after about fifteen stories he is wearing a blush that could rival Hinata's he knows he can't. Now he can't face Hinata without _looking_ at her.

Although now he has ideas that Mikoto would probably decide to castrate him for. But this is not an S you can blame. So for now let's become F's.

**F**an**F**iction's **Fault.**

**F**uck it.

"Sasuke what are you still doing here? It's been five hours since I left" Ino rushed over but Sasuke clicked the close button just in time.

"I'm going for P.E" Sasuke said as he left slinging his black messenger bag over his shoulder.

Ino heard the library doors shut and cracked her knuckles before turning back to the screen and began typing away at the keyboard. "I know I saw fanfiction on the screen. Thank Kami for browsing history."

…

Sasuke had changed and was about to leave when his very _dear best friend_ had to pop out in front of him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Dude! Where were you!?"

'_Enjoying things that could never be'. _ "Sleeping."

"You're so lucky you don't need to actually learn to pass."

"I don't pass Naruto, I excel." Sasuke added with a smirk.

Naruto grumbled some profanities before they headed out to the field.

According to fanfiction as Sasuke recalls, Hinata in gym uniform is very _very _good. He looks around for confirmation.

And he gets it.

'_I'm turning into a pervert' _Sasuke thought. But then another voice in his head fought for him. _'Blame it on fanfiction.'_

Lady luck seemed to be on his side because after separating into groups of two all of their friends were in Guy's group while he, Hinata and some other shits he couldn't be bothered about were with Anko. And Anko had an emergency to attend to.

He spotted Hinata standing by the bleachers. Next to a wall.

Perfect. Fanfiction never failed to prove how useful walls were. _Everyone _used them just to get them into cornered situations.

And so would he.

He stalked over to her. Hinata's eyes widened a fraction before beaming at him. "Sasuke? What's up?"

He shrugged. "The sky I guess. And anything but Naruto's IQ" he got closer.

She giggled. Fanfiction couldn't begin to describe how cute it sounded. "Y-You're so mean Sasuke."

"You're stuttering again. Nervous?" Closer.

"Well you've been av-voiding me lately."

"But we were in the library together yesterday", and one step closer.

"Against your will because of a project" she countered.

'_Touché' _"But I still stayed and made conversation-"

"And abruptly left after about two sentences" she folded her arms and gave him a smug look (well as smug as someone as cute and gentle as Hinata could look, so yeah, she looked as smug as baby Bugs Bunny). "Before leaving me stunned. Not that it should have because you've been _avoiding _me."

Sasuke paused before answering. "Oh. So I left you _stunned_." He cocked a teasing eyebrow at her. If there's also another thing he learnt from fanfiction is that teasing gets a _very_ flustered Hinata. He stepped closer to her. An apple could balance in the gap between her chest and the region of where his chest went into stomach. Hinata blushed a pretty pink, smug face falling as she took a step back only to get…

…backed up against the wall.

'_God bless all architects'_

Sasuke leaned over her and ducked his head to her ear. "That's what people do when they like someone right, play hard to get?"

…

Hinata froze. Even her breathing became still. She tried to look up at his face but he was looking at the field.

'_This is bad!'_

Sure she thought Sasuke was a great guy, wonderful even, if you thought of him as a paramour, but she just didn't like him that way.

Yet.

He had ignored her and made her feel insignificant. How was that playing hard to get? Okay, that is pretty much playing hard to get.

But she's never rejected any one. Heck, she's never been confessed to! _She_ was the one who confessed to Naruto. Wait was this a confession? Or was it just a cruel joke to add to the cruel treatment he had been dishing out to her. Yeah that was it, this was just another cruel joke.

She gave him what she thought was a nervous looking smirk with a cocked eyebrow, which on the outside looked like she was constipated. "So where's the p-punch line U-Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes that held an eenie weennie teensy bit of emotion lost that eenie… you get the point.

He cocked a fine eyebrow at her. "Punchline?"

Hinata sweatdropped and tried to act like he was playing along. "U-um y-you kn-know. To th-the j-joke."

Sasuke's impassive face became a scowl. "Joke?"

Hinata didn't know how to respond. "I… I…"

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun!"

They both turned while simultaneously distancing themselves from each other. Hinata stepping to the right towards the platinum blonde running towards them and towards the field, and Sasuke backing away from his object of scrutiny.

Ino stopped in front of Hinata and gave her a quick hug and a grin, "We still on for cake after school?"

Hinata beamed thankful for the quick end of the previous awkwardness. "Sure Ino. I wouldn't miss it if I could help it,"

"Don't tell me you plan on abandoning me?"

"No! It's just that my dad asks for lessons and meetings out of the blue." Hinata said.

Ino folded her arms and gave her a mock disappointed look, "I understand, Being the heir to a Multinational legacy isn't easy." Then she put up her index finger like something came to her. "Oh! Tenten's waiting for you in the hall."

Hinata waved bye and threw Sasuke a nervous look over her shoulder as she jogged away. Not that she could tell if he caught it (though he did. He's very perceptive dontcha know). He had his back leaning on the wall with a bowed head and his hands in his pockets.

"So…" Ino began.

"You guys are friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, pretty close actually. We've gown quite fond of each other these three weeks."

"Hn."

"You like her"

Sasuke acted quite calm. What did she know? As the queen of gossip it was natural she would assume.

"Ino don't try your-"

"Haunted by the Uchihas"

Sasuke blanched.

"ABC's., Shinobi of Honour, Perfect Candidate, Head over Feet, Life, Unexpected, Konoha Cruise Ship, A Traitor Branded."

Sasuke remained stoic but was panicking like Godzilla was destroying the city on the inside.

"Need I continue?"

"How…"

"Browser history duh!"

"So you're going to tell everyone. This is S-class gossip"

Ino giggled. "As juicy as it is, I'm going to keep it a secret and help you get the girl. I told you I had a crush on Kiba, I'm not turning on you."

"You do know even if you told I wouldn't spread that right?"

Ino grinned, "And that's why you're awesome."

"_**S**_uper awesome"

They started walking back to the field and towards the changing rooms. Then Ino said.

"Soo… fanfiction huh?"

**Hope you liked! There won't be a January update because of my SAT. But I hoped you liked.**

**Review PLEASE! Show me love!**


	7. Stick Up His Ass

You guys Rock! WOOHOO! Only 6 chapters and over a 100 reviews! I'm **S**uper happy!

I know it has been a while but I warned you ahead of time.

**Note: **Chapter contains an aforementioned spoiler (although its practically old news now) and I'm sorry for that. I'm 82% sure u already know. But really, is it possible to be a Naruto fan without meeting at least seven spoilers a year?

**Chapter Seven**

**Rated S for Stick up his Ass**

We all know and love this boy, Pale skin, strong jaw, chased by psycho fan girls, popular, academic prodigy, athletic and-

-a stick up his ass.

But dear readers, the person being described is not Uchiha Sasuke; the king of S's that we have all grown to love. No.

We are describing Neji Hyuuga. Long chocolate locks, pale white eyes with an ice blue hue, a gentleman through and through, loves his one-year-younger-than-him cousin, but most of all; a stick up his ass.

Hanabi had passed out on the couch and Neji had come downstairs to get a midnight snack to keep him awake while studying. He gets Hanabi her blanket and drapes it over her. He wasn't too fond of her but he wasn't heartless –to family.

He spots the latest Weekly Jump in her hands and goes to check Naruto chapter 614.

And upon finishing the chapter, our dear Neji was stupefied.

Why? He had such a huge fanbase! He was very popular amongst the female fans. He was adored for his devotion to Hinata.

_Why?_

Though, he should have known that he was a likely candidate to die. Once you're very popular and _not_ the main character, you are very likely to die.

Itachi was proof of that.

In his room he goes to YouTube and finds lots of RIP Neji videos. Someone even did a video of him and Hinata to 'Leave out all the rest', by Linkin Park.

_When my time comes, _Death

_Forget the wrong that I've done, _Chuunin exams

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed-_

And that's why Neji is banging on Sai's front door at 03:12 am in the morning, in only a light white cotton T-shirt and boxers.

"SAI! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING KILL ME!?"

He had been making a hell of a noise for the past ten minutes and Sai didn't seem to care.

"YOU EMOTIONLESS BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL SAKURA!?"

It was then Sai opened the door wide enough to let Neji see his face, "Because nobody would care."

Neji paused his OOC raving as his mind agreed with Sai's logic.

Sai continued, "At least you went out like a boss." And then he shut the door on our dear Neji Hyuuga.

Neji humphed, straightened his back and walked with the stick that had been momentarily dropped. Well at least one good thing came out of this; his character popularity had tripled.

…

Back with the guy with the stick up his ass that this story is about, Sasuke was in his room tempted to shove his iPad in places in Itachi's body that iPads cannot fit. He kept on seeing it again and again and _freaking _again.

SasuHinaIta.

He refuses to call it ItaHinaSasu; _that_ made the _Sasu_ sound like it was a third wheel.

He has been unconsciously giving Itachi glares as he mentally tells himself that that he'll never let Hinata anywhere near his –although he hates to admit it- much more attractive older brother.

_This is not a fanfiction. _He kept telling himself. _Itachi won't come out of nowhere to steal Hinata from me. This is not a fanfiction. This is not a fanfiction. This is not a fanfiction._

It isn't an ItaHinaSasu at least, *wink wink*

And no, that wink did not indicate the _slightest_ possibility of a SasuHinaIta. Don't get your hopes up.

After Itachi feigning ignorance to his otouto's glares for far too long he decides to take action one Saturday afternoon as they sat at the table eating Miso soup and dumplings (courtesy of Itachi's cooking skills) while their parents were out.

"I hope you don't mind my asking otouto but why are you trying to glare my head off?" Itachi said before using his chopsticks to dip the miniature dumpling in the soup before placing it in his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with an apathetic face and spooned up some soup.

Itachi merely cocked an eyebrow as he sipped at his glass of water. Sasuke's left brow twitched and then he sighed begrudgingly.

"I want you to promise me something, _please nii-san_."

Itachi was surprised to say the least. He put the glass down. "Ew Sasuke. I'm not in the mood for some bromance."

Sasuke's left eye joined its brow in its twitching. "You should know that it means a lot to me for me to swallow my pride so _please nii-san_."

"What do you want?"

"I…" he then gave Itachi a solid unwavering stare of determination. "I really like this girl and I don't want her falling for you or want you try to steal her from me."

"Insecure are we?"

"Itachi!" his stare turned into a glare. "I'm being serious. I want you to promise me this."

"Fine fine." He waved his hand dismissively. "I hate seeing you so out of character."

Sasuke just packed up his now empty dishes and walked to the sink. Itachi just leaned into his chair with a smirk on his face. "What even made you think like this? You're usually not this paranoid."

Sasuke wiped his hands with a paper towel, disposed of it and began his way upstairs. "You don't wanna know. Oh, and I'm going to the mall to meet up with Naruto."

Itachi could only ponder on the sudden rise in his otouto's teenage life.

…

"Come on Hina-chan we'll be late!" Ino shouted while dragging an out of breath Hinata through a crowd struggling to get into a store with a once-in-a-lifetime-not-dumb-enough-to-pass-it-up sale.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata said catching a McDonald's. "Why don't I just wait for you at the food court. I'd only slow you down if I went into that den of savages with you."

Ino let go of Hinata's wrist as she continued to run in to the 'den'. "True, they'd eat you alive in there. I'll snag you some cute tops!" She waved as the queen set out to seek, meet, want, get and destroy. Fashion was a scary thing.

Hinata walked over to the food court and ordered a big mac meal with a large drink (she was sure that she would need to be hydrated to keep up with the blonde).

As she paid for her meal she turned around to come face to chest with a familiar face.

"Hinata-chan! Whatcha doing here?" Kiba asked with a grin on his face. "Aw man, Shino's gonna say we left him out of it _again_." He said with a grin sort of frown.

Hinata giggled. "I'm sure Shino-kun would understand." She only heard a muttered 'Doubt it' as Kiba moved ahead of her to be attended to.

After they both sat down with their trays of greasy food Kiba picked up from where the conversation left off. "So Hinata-chan you never said what you were doing here." Kiba said while scooping up some fries.

"I'm shopping with Ino."

"Ino? Then don't you mean you're being dragged around while watching _her_ do the shopping? That would probably explain why you're sitting here quietly while I can see Ino strangling a forty year old for a top that the hag should only buy for her daughter."

Hinata turned around and confirmed Kiba's weird tale. True enough, there was Ino in all her blonde glory giving the woman a piece of her self-defence classes. Hinata and Kiba laughed as they saw Ino win the battle and skip over to the clerk in victory.

Ino emerged ten minutes later with four bags full of clothes.

Kiba scoffed. "_The_ Ino Yamanaka walks out of a store with _just _four bags. Satan needs a blanket cuz hell just froze over."

Ino just smiled. "I have a heart. I couldn't leave Hina-chan alone for too long." She then handed a bag to Hinata. "Size four right? All this is for you." Ino beamed.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I-Ino-chan you didn't have to! I c-can't accep-"

Ino shoved it into the dark haired girl's grasp. "You can and you will." Ino's tone left no room for argument.

Hinata nodded warily. "Th-thank you Ino-chan." Ino smiled and led her to the toilet. "Now let's get you changed."

Hinata wanted to sputter out excuses and decline the offer but kept quiet knowing it would only prove useless when it came to Ino.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "You're just gonna abandon me?"

Ino looked over her shoulder, "We came without you didn't we? Just be patient." She grinned and then blew him a kiss as she resumed looking straight ahead.

Kiba just stood there with a dazed expression and a blush on his cheeks.

…

Sasuke stood at the entrance to the male toilet waiting for Naruto. He was musing on how to face Hinata after his –rejected mind you- confession. There was a phrase for this situation:

_**S**_ucks ass.

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto emerged from the bathroom, or when Sasuke thought he emerged. Truth was, Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto who had been standing there for the past minute due to his wandering thoughts.

His impassive face met Naruto's wide grin. "Soooo teme, who's the girl!?"

Sasuke's face remained the same but on the inside he blanched. He _knows _that he didn't say anything out loud, he just doesn't _do_ that, or did he without noticing?

"What do you mean dobe?"

"I know _all _your facial expressions –even scared shitless- except the one when you the one where you think about girls because you _never_ think about girls and I've never seen you make the face you made."

_**S**_hit. The dobe was more perceptive than he gave him credit for.

"It's none of your business." He didn't even try to deny it. Naruto's logic was flawless.

"Come on just tell me!" Naruto pouted.

"No."

Naruto huffed and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. He had a black jacket on with an orange inner. His blue jeans paired with black sneakers.

Sasuke had a plain navy blue tee and black jeans with navy blue sneakers with red and white streaks. As simple as he was dressed, he still looked _damn_ fine.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

The boys turned to see Ino waving frantically at them, with Kiba and Hinata beside her.

'_Hinata'_

Sasuke had to gulp when he saw the object of his affections. She had on white three quarter that were fitting but also loose, a large off shoulder jumper that was white at the neck but dissolved downwards into lavender then purple. Her blackish-navyish-puplish hair trailed behind her in a beautiful curtain. And her dainty little feet looked adorable in those black sandals.

Ino noticed Sasuke's subtle observation of Hinata and gave herself a pat on the back for the cute ensemble she put together.

And then she had an idea.

After all the introductions -and Hinata's awkward one which involved a lot of blushing when she greeted Sasuke and her looking at everywhere but the Uchiha- everyone had scattered. Ino and Kiba running off to the arcade after challenging him to a game of virtual snowboarding.

Naruto had gone off to the videogame store to ogle and pick what he was going to grovel to his parents to get it for him (but not without a knowing wink; really the dobe was too damn perceptive for his own –and Sasuke's- good).

So the dark haired teens were left to wonder around the mall in awkward silence, Hinata stuffing her hands in her pant pockets for the sole reason of not returning to her bad habit of poking her index fingers together and Sasuke's hands in his pockets just because he always did.

They had gotten lemonade from a mobile stand and where now lounging about at the corner of a dress shop and a shoe store.

"Hinata", Sasuke started as he turned to look at her from his side of the bench. "Go out with me." He was never one to beat about the bush.

Hinata turned red and stuttered, "Th-That i-isn't even a q-q-question."

"Do I even need to ask. I like you and no one ever rejects me."

…

'_That. Wasn't. Even. A. Question!?'_

The feeling of being flattered and embarrassed was replaced with scorn and rage. Who the hell did he think he was?

Hinata sharply faced him with a scowl marring her soft and beautiful features. "Oh so you expect me to be a girl on your long line of yeses?"

"I've never asked anyone out before. Ever."

Hinata knew this was true because all week Ino had been putting in a good word for Sasuke and how lucky any girl would be to have him.

But the boy she saw before her was a bastard. So she ignored the swelling of her heart at being his first interest.

"How could you be so full of yourself."

Sasuke blinked. His face was impassive but his mind was whirling at the all too obvious impending rejection.

"Well the answer is NO!" She stands up and stomps away.

Sasuke watches her as the girl of his affection walked out on him.

The bad thing about having a stick up your ass is that when it drops all the _**s**_hit come falling out.

**ATTENTION!: There is a pole on my profile about the side couples! kibaIno could still change if overpowered by NaruIno and I'm still a bit unsure about NaruSaku so help me decide.**

**Reviews are Love :D**

**Next chapter: Rated s for Sweet Sweet Revenge**

**Well that's all folks! **


	8. Sweet Sweet Revenge

It's been a while huh… There's an appropriate S at times like this… _**S**_ORRY _**S**_ORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

I've been going through a lot with exams and other scary stuff that I will live through with God's Grace.

So… ENJOY!

**Chapter Eight**

**Rated S for Sweet Sweet Revenge**

Sasuke walked around the mall with a haze clouding his mind. And just to elaborate, said haze was called _Hinata rejection. Burn! *cue sizzle*. _

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He didn't deserve this! He was a good –well sort of- guy! He rejected all those girls not to ridicule them –gossip handled that- but not to lead them on. He was completely honest with them; painfully bluntly honest. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have the other end to their red string*. He and karma are on good terms in the romance department so why was Karma bitching with him now?

Hinata was –as cliché as it sounded- _the one._ She was cute, quiet, calm and mature (she didn't gasp, giggle-shriek or howl like Sakura and Ino).

And don't even get him started about her S's.

Smart, sexy, sweet to the point of hourly dental appointments, subtle, sentimental, strong-willed, shy and –GAH! He shouldn't be depressing himself any further!

Sasuke snaps out of his mind as he hears a sniffle. He sees a little girl with long auburn pigtails held up with bright blue ribbons holding a helium balloon and a candy apple; like all those kicked puppy looking kids from Looney tunes and other cartoons from his childhood. The kind that cried when their lollipop –in this case candy apple- was stolen.

"What?" he asked scowling. He really wasn't in the mood to heed Mikoto's laws and be nice to a little girl; well she said females in general.

The girl sniffled even more as tears brimmed to the surface and she ran away.

'_What was that about?'_ he thought but as he looked to the glass of the store on his left, he saw what that _was _about.

He could fit the description of the infamous boogieman. His scowl could shatter diamonds, his eyebrows were so knotted that even Frankenstein's stitching had nod nothing on him. His they eyes looked they could make Hades hide in the underworld for a few centuries.

He felt really sorry for the little girl now.

As he snapped back to his surroundings –damn, he had been that a lot now. *Cue Samurai Jack cry and pose* _'Curse you Hyuuga Hinata!'_

But note that this was all in our Sasuke's –slightly- demented little mind. He was still a 'Lurch' on the outside.

He then realized that a teen his age was waving him inside. He then realized that he had been absentmindedly staring at the latest Halo game. He shrugged to himself and headed inside over to the kind looking boy at the counter with dark chocolate hair and hazel eyes.

"Do you hate 'Halo' that much?" The boy laughed. It was somewhat deep and he was really tall too. The boy nervously laughed and sweatdropped, "I thought the Halo stand would go up in flames any second."

Sasuke would have laughed. Okay he wouldn't. He would have smirked, but he wasn't in the mood. "It's not the game I'm pissed at. Don't hate the game but I don't have any fond feelings towards it either."

"Ah, I know what you mean. I may sound childish but I've been a Sonic fanatic since childhood and the obsession hasn't diminished in the slightest."

"Hn." Sasuke understood. He still loved Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were way cool. But not Underground mind you. Sonic is an original Japanese creation and has no siblings from the minds of talentless Scooby doo oriented American shitheads.

"So can I get you anything?" the dude said.

"Get me God of War one through four." He needed to blow up some stuff today. That and Naruto had destroyed his and Itachi's GOW3.

"Whoa! You _really_ must be pissed." He then turned towards a door behind the counter. "I'll have to go to the back for this one."

As he opened the door to the back he yelled, "Ai! I need you to take the front for a little bit!"

Sasuke heard shuffling and a feminine voice. "I'm coming Jun!" A girl with less than average height and short dark chocolate hair with a lot of volume, pale pink lips, a cute face with thick geeky glasses. And the fact that he hadn't thrown up seeing her spectacles was proof that she was indeed cute, because he had a not-so-subtle distaste for spectacles because of Karin. The first time he had seen their teacher Kabuto he dropped his very heavy calculus textbook on poor Shikamaru's foot.

Ai was wearing a Naruto shirt. It had _Wasure wa shinai darou… ore no nakama da* _ on it with Naruto nursing a dead Neji on his shoulder. _'People are still in mourning' _Sasuke thought.

***I certainly won't forget… my friend.**

"Hi my na- O… M… G… You have the most AWESOME Sasuke Uchiha cosplay I have EVER seen!" She grabbed her phone and started snapping away. Sasuke then realized that she might look puny and meek but she had some gusto –and nerve. She started poking buttons on her phone (Sasuke guessed she was tweeting the pictures. "So what's your name?"

'_Oh no… another one…' _"Sasuke Uchiha."

The girl giggled. "Very funny but Sasuke Uchiha is a manga character ergo does not exist. Just because you look like him doesn't mean you should be a delusional fan."

"With the glasses I figured you wouldn't be stupid enough to think that names like Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tsunade etcetera are restricted to manga alone. Does that mean that Masashi is responsible for the Tsunami because that was the name of Tazuna's wife?"

Sasuke normally wasn't this chatty with his insults but he was tired of being hounded on by Narutards because Sai had decided to make them into manga characters. The first time this happened to him he had ended up showing the dude his entire family album. He was thirteen at the time and he was at camp that his father sent him to. He even showed him pictures of the Konoha 12 and of all the parents and tried to convince him that they were the basis of this manga. The boy only shook his head and said that 'You all needed psychiatric help.' Instances like this kept on happen=ing not only yo him but everyone from parents to the sand siblings.

Sasuke was in _no _mood to go through that again. Thankfully Jun came back then and Sasuke wasted no time in giving him forty thousand yen and turning around. Before Jun could call him back he said he could keep the change as long as he didn't share it with Ai.

Just as he his foot was through the entrance/exit of the store, Naruto popped in and slung his arm across Sasuke's shoulders. "Teme! You've got to give me the gist of what Hina-"

"And I thought _I _was obsessed! You guys are freaks!" Ai screamed.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at Sasuke. "Another one?"

Sasuke slowly nodded and then both he and Naruto shook their heads like disappointed adults finding a six year old watching Family Guy, and then walked out of the store.

"People never lea- Hey! Is that GOW1 to—OWW!"

"Don't touch my game, dobe."

...

Hinata and Kiba were sitting together at the same spot that Hinata had not-so-subtly rejected Sasuke. Before she sat him down and told Kiba the whole story, they had both gotten Icees. Hinata had the blueberry while Kiba had the red –she wasn't sure if it was strawberry or raspberry. Heck, she wasn't even sure her Icee was blueberry she just picked it because blue things were always more sweetened and are more unhealthily sugar concentrated. And she needed that sugar right now.

Kiba's face had twisted in a strange way. She was sure he would be snarling if his lips weren't in a vice grip on the straw. The slurpy sound of crushed ice had long faded and she wasn't sure if his twisted expression was the result of his anger or of a brain freeze.

"GAAH!" Kiba grabbed his head and ducked it to nurse the extreme cold he made his cellulose mass up in his cranium suffer. Yes, the brain is made out of fat.

Hinata giggled but put her hand over her mouth, "Sorry Kiba-kun!"

"Ha ha", he muttered sarcastically. "So how do you feel about him?"

Hinata blushed a little. "W-well, I really do like him as a close friend. He's really nice to talk to and really fun to hang out with and I k-kind of find his backward compliments a l-little endearing."

Kiba's jaw was slack and the icee straw was hanging off his fang. "Hinata! You're stuttering! OMG! Do you like him?"

Hinata blushed. "Not like that. Not yet anyway. I am very flattered that he likes me and all but he is... umm…"

"A douchebag? A bastard? A di-"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata squealed. "I think a bastard is enough to describe him."

"Enough?" Kiba sneered. "I'm sure _Konogaki* _was on his birth certificate and ad the age of thirteen they changed it to _Konoyaro*. _Along with _Teme _of course."

***Konogaki- damn brat**

***Konoyaro- a more specific word for bastard.**

**We all know what Teme means**

Hinata giggled. Kiba grinned sheepishly, "Tell you what. I'll talk to the bastard for you and tell him even though you don't like him that way _yet_, and tell him the _right _way to go. I've never been that close to Sasuke but he's a pretty reliable friend even though he's an asshole."

Hinata giggled and bumped her empty Icee cup against Kiba's.

"By the time we tell Shino all this he is _so_ going to blow his top." Kiba groaned as he pulled Hinata into a one handed lazy embrace.

…

Naruto and Sasuke were at McDonalds. Sasuke turned his head and body away fom Naruto in that obvious 'Yeah I know this dude but he's embarrassing me right now so you know I'm pretending not to know him' while Naruto was loudly guffawing and making salty starchy confetti.

"Haza for the proclamation of many has come forth. The youngest –wait you have cousins right?- teme from a long line of temes has finally got what's coming to him!" Naruto started in a British accent although it was horrible because of his prominent Japanese and he ended in his normal accent and language.

Sasuke's left eye was twitching. "And how do I deserve this?"

Naruto embarrassed them both further by jumping on his seat and saying, "Welcome one and all to the reasons why Sasuke-teme is a bastard! Option A: Everyone calls him teme."

Sasuke gave a frustrated grumble "That's just you, dobe."

"Nuh-uh. I just say it openly and all the time. Option B: He rejects every girl that confesses to him!"

Sasuke tightened his fist and set his jaw, "I don't have any interest in mindless zombies who don't even know me."

"So Sakura's a mindless zombie?"

"She was."

"Option C: He called the girl I crushed on for over half of my life a mindless zombie!"

_**S**_trip him and call him a _**S**_ugarbabe if he didn't strangle his blonde brother from another mother right now. "_Naruto!_" Sasuke seethed as he pounded his fist on the table rattling their food and drinks, as he stood up he and Naruto both turned to the sound of an additional voice.

"Option D: Hinata's just too cool for him!"

They were greeted by the sight of Kiba walking with a blushing Hinata. Sasuke turned his face away. He knew he was being immature but he technically was because he was a new born in the rejection department.

"Yo Hinata-chan!" Naruto got down from his chair and jogged up to her. "Let's go get some smoothies wand then dig Ino out of whatever clothing department she's in."

Naruto was about to grab Sasuke's arm but Kiba got it first and then wagged the forefinger of his free hand at Naruto. "Nah ah ah. Teme's coming with me."

Naruto understood and ran off with Hinata in tow. Sasuke was about to protest but Kiba interrupted him. "As much as I think you don't deserve her –no hard feelings, just a big brother sort of thing- Hinata wants to give you a chance, and she really values you as a friend so I'm here to give you the information that all young boys with crushes want. Her favourite foo, color, movi-"

"I don't care about your pity party. I'm not interested anymore."

Kiba snarled, "Just because you can't handle rejection very well, doesn't mean you have to destroy the only good credit you have with her."

"I said I'm not interested anymore. She's nothing special."

Kiba pounded his fists on the table, "Dude we're friends but if you're this immature not only will you lose your friendship but your pride will take a blow when another guy swoops in."

"Tch"

Kiba stood and walked away "Oh trust me. You're gonna regret this."

…

Hinata was boiling with disappointment and rage as Kiba told her the story. They needed some revenge. She wasn't about to be picked up and shut down like some video game. Speaking of video games there was a weird girl at the game store that demanded Hinata tell her where she got her contacts. She told them her eyes were natural and the girl spouted something about extreme manga obsession. She hated when that happened.

"Hinata, I told you that I him that another guy might swoop in, right?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Well…" he whispered in her ear and she turned cherry tomato red.

…

Surprisingly, Ikimono Gakari, AIMI and TOTALFAT were coming back from different tours and when fans found them all in the same mall, it took little persuasion to have a mini concert in the corridors of the mall.

Ikimono Gakari started it off with _Hotaru no Hikari_.

_Sha la la itsuka kitto_

_Boku wa te ni surunda_

_Hakana ki mune ni sotto_

_Hikari moette yuke…_

Everybody screamed for the familiar song and she gave the floor to AIMI after finishing _Blue Bird_.

Sasuke had to admit that he loved the Naruto soundtrack and decided to clear his head in the music. He could see Ino bouncing around as AIMI performed _Hitohira no Hanabi ra._ Everyone who knew Ino knew she loved that Bleach song. She danced around to it.

_Hitohira no Hanabira ga hureteiru boku no tonari de ima_

_Machigatta koi data_

_Sonna kotta omoitaku wa nai_

Then TOTALFAT performed his absolute best song: _Place to try._

This song really portrayed the pain going on in the manga between him and Naruto. That reminded he has to threaten Sai into giving him a good ending. At least his mind was off Hinata, he wasn't going to be some pity party. He didn't care…

…Until he saw Kiba and Hinata dancing together to the electric guitar. He locked gazes with Kiba and Kiba mouthe _'I warned you'_ as he ducked his head and ran his tongue over Hinata's bottom lip.

You know the static that comes up when the cable's been disconnected? Yeah, that's what Sasuke's brain looked like right now with only one thought bouncing around.

'_Oh _**S**_hit…'_

**Haha bet you didn't see that coming. The KibaHina that my FFBFF OliviaOtakusama101 requested. **

**The poll on the side couples isn't really getting a resonse. If you don't vote you'll get some CRACK like OroTen. Yes I am that demented when people don't respond to me. LOL I'm pathetic.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	9. Shut Up and Drive

**I'M SORRY! WRITER'S BLOOOOOCK! Some huge WRITER'S BLOCK! Blame it all on Writer's block.**

**Well, saying that alone would be cheating. I also:**

**-Wasn't so interested in SasuHina because of the other anime I started and obsessed over those.**

**-I haven't read a good SasuHina fic in a while hence lack of inspiration.**

**-I started watching GINTAMA! (**Fangirl Scream for Gintoki Sakata and Katsura Kotaro)

**-I obsessed over Okita X Kagura fanfiction.**

**-I watched Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion.**

**-I OBSESSED over Code Geass.**

**-I obsessed over CC**x**Lelouch!**

**-I'm somewhat pissed at Hinata at the moment.**

**So please forgive me.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Rated S for Shut Up and Drive**

_It's not crazy, Fight and fight, Try and Try for you!_

_Forever, kimi wa hitori je nai,_

_Namida koete kimi tosu…_

On their way back from the mall, Sasuke was very tempted to strangle Naruto. He kept on singing –well, melodiously yelling- _Place to Try _over and over. Don't get him wrong, it was a very awesome song, but Sasuke didn't think that song could bring any _remotely_ positive to him after he saw… saw… **that.**

_Flashback_

This is a place to Try!…

_As the guitar solo that the bridge followed up was going on and Sasuke was casually bobbing his head to the music, and then there were some punks in front of him that were doing the air guitar to the solo. As they got too into it they all spun around forcing him to turn around to like gears in a machine._

_He was about to give them a not-more-than-seven-syllable-but-you-WILL-still-we t yourself insult, when as he turned 180 he saw…_

…_he saw…_

_What the hell!? Who would DARE do the Elvis when JRock is playing!?_

_He removed his eyes from the eyesore only to be greeted with a __**nightmare**__._

_The time Itachi gave Sakura his six year old footy pyjamas –the girl stitched them to her teddy bear named 'Anata'!- had finally become second on the 'NOOOOOOO!' list._

_Kiba was kissing Hinata! His unofficial-might-be-into-him HINATA! And he even mouthed 'I warned you'. The nerve! Okay fine, he _was_ being a little arrogant. Okay a lot arrogant. He was an Uchiha! Yes, that is the perfect excuse, next to 'I'm human'._

**Why did you lie?**

_-I'm human._

**Derek why did you cheat on me!**

_-I'm human._

**Mizuki you like too many boys!**

_-I'm human._

_It's THE ultimate excuse. Followed by:_

**Itachi you just broke the last decade of records for the High school graduation exam.**

_-Hn, I'm an Uchiha._

**Madara you just made that man pee himself by glancing at him!**

_-Hn, I'm an Uchiha._

**Obito, I can't believe you got twelve chick's numbers.**

_-It's all in the blood dude. It's all in the Uchiha blood._

_Ehem. Back to the point. Sasuke felt his mind shut down and then…_

_He shut down so what happened again? Oh yeah, he got dragged out by fangirls and then Deidara and Sasori rescued him, and after the mosh pit and the talented Asian celebrities left, Naruto was by his side and ready to go._

_End flashback._

So now he and his dense Spongebob of a best friend- wait, forget he said that, he REFUSES to be remotely associated or have any likeness with that _dumb pink starfish._

Wait, if you think about it, Spongebob and Naruto were _very _alike. They used their bright yellow exterior, shiny blue eyes and positive outlook on everything to make everybody else miserable. But the difference was that Naruto started out hated but is now loved by all. Everybody –including Sasuke- wished Spongebob would burn painfully somewhere

Sasuke went on for a few more minutes in his random thoughts until he noticed they had already gotten to the driveway of his house.

Naruto patted him on the back, "Okay, see ya dude." He gave a mock salute and jogged on his way home.

Sasuke grunted as he fished his house keys and made his way to the door. It was 8:56 PM and very dark now. As he made his way inside he found his brother on the couch watching Ultimate Spiderman. Looks like our loveable spidey was giving Fury a hard time. _Pfff,_ what else is new.

After twelve minutes the episode had ended and it was now 9:09 PM (Don't you just hate those moments when its eight o'clock and ten minutes later it's 8:11 and you're like WTF!? Well away with the rambling and back to the story). He went to his room and after tossing and turning in his sheets, searching for the perfect and/or most comfortable position to sleep in- and failing, our dear Sasuke gets the keys to his black Jaguar (Grandpa Madara was really good at giving presents, even though he was a serial killer) and decides to go for a night drive to clear his head.

He alerted Itachi (who only gave a 'Hn' in reply) and proceeded to the garage of the mansion. It was very odd looking in its mundane cul-de-sac. As he opened the garage door and took the tarp of his car, it occurred to him that he didn't use his car often. He was very content with his bike (his Jaguar got _way_ too much attention at school).

Once Sasuke had buckled up (safety first!) as the car purred –_oh, I made a funny! Jaguar, purr, get it? Oh I've become pathetic. If that's how I am now I should _never_ get drown my heartache in alcohol in the future. It probably won't end very Uchiha like _- He drove out of the driveway smoothly with all windows down and the radio blazing Hot Chelle Rae.

…

"Sorry if that was awkward for you Hina." Kiba said rubbing the side of his head.

A very red Hinata answered. "D-Don't fret over it."

They continued on their walk in peace until Hinata interrupted. "Kiba do you think it worked? Well, you know with Sasuke and the jealousy plan."

Kiba waited a bit before answering. "Of course it did. Sasuke is a man with pride after all." He then furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "But he's a very complicated man and even though he doesn't show it is quite compassionate for those close to him. He might lay off for you to be happy" Kiba said 'happy' while making air quotes. "Or his pride and immaturity at these kinds of things might just get the best of him and he'll pretend it never happened."

Another long pause as Hinata soaked in the information.

"Or he'd just beat me up." Kiba added.

Hinata then looked worried. "But you're plenty strong Kiba."

"Nope," Kiba shook his head. "Even though I'll never admit it in front of him, he is 'plenty-er' stronger-er."

"I'm sorry!" Hinata squeaked already thinking of the kind of dishes she would prepare to take to Kiba's bedside in the hospital.

"You're overreacting." Kiba laughed while thinking that the jealousy plan probably wasn't the smartest. Well, it was _him._ The thinking was usually done by Shino.

As he turned the corner that would take them in the direction of their houses, he felt Hinata tug on his arm. "You go back without me. I want to take about ten minutes of fresh hair to clear my head."

"But Hina it's not safe." Kiba started.

"I'm a Hyuuga, Kiba. I know how to take care of myself."

"But…"

Hinata squeezed his hand and smiled. He awkwardly rubbed his head and muttered a 'be safe' and good night as he turned the corner while looking over his shoulders at least seven times.

When he had finally gone Hinata proceeded on her walk thinking about her different her life was from her previous school. She went from the lame girl who wore garbage bags disguised as clothes with no social life to having her two best friends back by her side, a whole load of friends and the hottest guy in school crushing on her.

Wow.

Hinata turned to head home when she almost bumped into a man that smelled like a freshly sterilized infirmary aka ALCOHOL!

"Well hello little missy." The average looking drunkard drawled.

"Hi," she meekly drawled and sidestepped him.

"Aw, where ya goin'?" He began to walk after her and Hinata was almost jogging. "Stay with me and my friends for a while." Two other guys appeared.

'_Oh no,' _ Hinata groaned as she took a stance. She then heard one of them laughing. "Not so fast missy." And she was encircled by ten men.

At this moment Hinata panicked. That is, until she saw a familiar sleek black jaguar cruising in their direction.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called in a sickeningly sweet and cheery voice.

…

Sasuke was cruising along the streets he recognized to be where Shikamaru's and Kiba's homes were. As he was driving, he noticed a group of nasty looking men and… was that… _Hinata_?

She looked desperate and scared and her eyes lit up once she noticed him. He stopped the car with the intent of beating the crap out of those guys. As he got out Hinata ran to him in a too cheery voice and ran up to hug him and peck his cheek.

'_Eeeehhh?! Is she a walking kissing booth?' _Sasuke thought.

She stuck her tongue out at her oppressors as she clung to Sasuke. "Buzz off. My Sasuke-kun is here!" she said with Ino like confidence.

'_Well, she's a good actor.'_

The guys only grinned more. "We're supposed to be scared of some dude with Daffy Duck on his head?" One guy said and the others cackled.

Sasuke reigned in his irritation trying to play along with Hinata. "What did you want with my girlfriend?" He said shielding her with his body not backing down to them.

"You don't need to know." The first guy to approach Hinata said as they all brought out baseball bats in different materials like wood, plastic,_ steel._

Sasuke didn't have time to react as Hinata pushed him into the car and hopped over his lap to get to the passenger seat.

"What are you doi-"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" She shouted and Sasuke pushed the pedal to the metal.

…

Sasuke had driven them far far away until they were able to cruise again. As they cruised the air began to get awkward. He turned on the radio trying to calm them down. An acceptable song played and he replaced both hands on the wheel.

"Never expected Kiba to be the kind of guy to leave his girlfriend all alone at night."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh I get it, the awkward beginning stage. Say no more." No, seriously if she said anymore his delicate heart might break even more.

"We are not romantically involved."

"Friends with benefits? I thought you were the inno-" Sasuke yelped as Hinata flicked his nose.

"Listen to me!" She said exasperated.

He gave her a cold steely stare as she gulped and explained it all to him.

"What's the point of going through all that if you spill the beans before one night is over?" Sasuke asked when she was done.

"I realized there would be a lot of misunderstandings and… hurt."

"So…" Sasuke said having finally parked somewhere. "You do like me?"

"Meh." Hinata blushed as she folded her arms and feigned indifference.

"Meh?"

"Meh." She then smiled at Sasuke's confused expression.

Before they could continue their conversation, the sound of metal being dented resounded through the car. Sasuke bolted out to see that the thugs had actually trailed them. _Somebody_ couldn't get some and had stooped to trailing cute little girls.

"You kind of embarrassed us dude. Not cool." The leader said while twirling his bat.

"You embarrassed yourselves." Sasuke said already needing to get revenge for his car. He tried to get back to Hinata only to have four huge guys throw him to the floor. Sasuke stood up and beat. The. Shit. Out of them.

By the time he was done the other guys already had Hinata. He paused as fear and worry coursed through him. The leader held a lit cigarette to her eye. "Bow down or your girlfriend's eye goes.

Sasuke unfailingly complied. The guy and his dudes that were intact all laughed and kicked Sasuke. Sasuke then stood and took two out at the same time with a simultaneous punch and kick. He then took out the other three which left the leader who still had Hinata.

"All this for an ugly useless bitch." The guy said. "I just wanted some fun."

Hinata tried to fight off the wave of insecurities and sadness that came with those two words.

"Don't you ever call a beautiful selfless girl who could even change the life of sum like _you_ ugly and useless." And Sasuke proceeded to release a barrage of punches and kicks on the man.

Hinata was incredibly touched and almost began tearing up to see that he _truly_ liked her.

…

When Sasuke had dropped Hinata off at her house, she pecked him as she prettily blushed and thanked him.

He smiled softly and said any time.

"Come to my house next weekend. There are three rites of passage you have to go through if you want to pursue anything with me."

"So you'll test me?"

"Nope. Neji, Kiba and Shino and then Hanabi."

_So_ looking forward to it. By the way that was sarcasm.

**There you have it. Sorry again for not updating. Please read my other SasuHina fic '**One Struggle after another'**.**

**Till next time! And that's two weeks away when my exams are over.**


	10. Side Story

You're probably thinking 'YAY an update!' But…

… I was lazy and other fandoms shipped me away. So I'm posting a group essay I wrote for school during my absence. Please enjoy it and I promise to update within 10 days.

I only wrote it. The only character I own personally is Dawn. My friends own the rest. We made the story together but it was pieced together with _my_ awesome writing. Pompous much? Lol.

Dawn (c) **Buki Afolabi **(me)

Scarlet (c) **Mairo Eterigho **and **Ibukun Ogundimu **

Stephanie (c) **Oyinkun Oluwaji**

T.J. (c) **Oyinkun Oluwaji **and **Ibukun Ogundimu**

Other people contributed to the story like Scarlet's past and the main plot was **Rebekah Aguariavwodo**. I created the whole **Who lives To see sixteen** Plot. Other writers are **Akanmu Titilope, Atte Olufunke **(though Funke really didn't add much for the original story) and the aforementioned names.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH THIS UNTIL I UPDATE PROPERLY!**

**Rated S for Side Story**

**Who Lives to See Sixteen**

**The theme was "Accident at 15"**

Prologue

She sat at the dark end of the long corridor with her legs splayed out before her and her arms hanging limp and lifeless at her sides. Her cheeks tear streaked and big green eyes glazed over with more unshed tears, looking at nothing and everything. Her lovely yellow dress with the puffy skirt was distributed around her thighs in awkward highs and lows.

In all her six years and three months of living, she had never cried; not even when she was born, sending waves of both shock and terror through the theatre; waves that she would continue to radiate for the entire existence of her being.

Right now she looked like a delicate glass doll abandoned and sat up against a corner, a beautiful broken, lonely sad glass doll with the dim sunlight peeking through the curtains barely illuminating blonde hair.

Grandpa Benson was gone. Not to the supermarket to get more art supplies. Not to California for the annual comic convention.

Grandpa Benson was dead.

Silent strangled sobs escaped her slightly parted lips as nobody dared approach her. The maids scurried about scrubbing away at the thick red wax of Crayola staining the walls. Scrubbing tirelessly because they knew that no one could fathom the young girl's pain; but still they wanted to understand her pain, because they felt so much pity.

They wanted to pity so they could forget how terrified they were, terrified of the message in red crayola.

**TherE wilL be HeLL to PaY!**

She had overheard all the whispers and gossip carried by the rotten wind of the mansion. Grandpa Benson had been killed.

A fisted hand stained with red crayon, gained a deeper shade of crimson as blood seeped through due to the sheer tightness of her fist crushing the crayon. Grandpa Benson had been killed.

And there would be hell to pay.

Chapter One

Dawn...

Dawn had his arms crossed in his black hoodie; arms tucked in as his head rested against the window of the long yellow bus. It was moderately warm today, considering that they were about to hit the peak of fall. He silently sighed to himself in content; the warmth of the sun on his forehead was relaxing in contrast to the air conditioned bus. He wasn't fond of cold places.

With his earphones in place and the volume just right (loud enough to block out the stupidity of his peers) he tried his best to relax even though he was feeling anything but, and it only got worse as a manicured hand tapped his shoulder.

He begrudgingly turned to face of the preppy, popular, pretty, pompous, pig-headed Stephanie Grayson. She was a lot of P's (except pure), and some even dared to call her perfect.

'_As if.' _Dawn thought. She was anything but.

She was nothing but an empty shell of skilfully painted stained glass; hollow and wanting to be looked at.

"Hi Dawn! How does it feel to be a part of my wonderful 'Sixteen Days of Sixteen!' celebration seeing as you had the grace to share my date of birth?"

Dawn had to grit his teeth in frustration, trying to reign in his irritation as he answered. "It's a pain."

He could see the twitch in one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and the scowl that almost slipped from her glossed pink lips. "Aww…" She let out a pout that Dawn thought made her look like a turtle; but that wouldn't be fair to innocent turtles everywhere. "Always the party pooper, aren't you Dawn?" She then turned to the 'Sweet Sixteen' cameramen behind her that Dawn hadn't bothered to notice.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the window as Stephanie flipped her hair and walked over to the last guy who shared their birthday. September 13th 2013, which was tomorrow, would mark his sixteenth birthday. It was also the birthday of the spawn of multi-millionaire Robert Grayson: Stephanie.

Because of all the money she has, she decided to make her sweet sixteen a celebration of sixteen days, the sixteenth day being her actual birthday. So on this day, they had the privilege of being the first set of people to launch a new amusement park. Even though he was invited, he didn't plan on coming but he was not-so-subtly forced to attend by his guardian.

The third person that shared their birthday was an African American named Terrence James, but everyone calls him T.J. He was an all-around nice guy. Decent behaviour, respectful to his superiors and elders, very amiable, good at sports, confident yet modest, never put others down but instead picks them up; what you would call the perfect adolescent; but we all know no one can be perfect. He was the kind of guy Dawn was content with.

His thoughts were halted as the bus came to a stop and the driver announced their arrival. Girls squealed and cheered. Dawn groaned in annoyance at them as he got up from his seat at the middle of the bus. The back was host to noise, gossip and senseless chatter while the radio was much too loud for his tastes in front.

He stepped down from the bus and into the warm sun. He stretched his arms above and behind his head as he soaked on the warmth. It was pretty tiring, being cooped up in that bus for forty eight minutes. Why would an amusement park have such a remote location anyway? Well, Friday the 13th –his birthday this year- was the omen of bad luck, but it was tomorrow so he should be alright today; not that he was superstitious or anything.

Everybody's chatter died down to a few hushed whispers as a woman accompanied by two men dressed in black approached them from the gates, and that was when he noticed it. Dawn finally looked up to see that the exterior of the amusement park was a huge dome. An amusement park wasn't supposed to hide the 'amusement', right? Funny, it didn't look very amusing.

The lady who emerged from the dome to meet them had blonde hair up in a loose with bun falling artistically at some ends, a pair of smart looking glasses, a blue pencil skirt with a matching blazer and white dress shirt. She wore modest pearls around her neck and white covered three inch heeled shoes.

"Welcome to 'Super Adventure Land'! I am glad to tell you that you are our first customers at this brand new park. You all have Ms Grayson to thank for sponsoring your time here."

Dawn rolled his eyes as Stephanie smiled and flipped her wavy chocolate locks over her shoulder at the camera.

The men in black suits stayed silent as the blonde woman spoke. "Oh silly me, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Bridgette Ryan and I am the director of this park. We will begin the heart stopping fun once we put down all your names."

The fifty people from the two buses made two lines as the men in black took down their names on clipboards. Dawn patiently waited his turn.

"Name please." The tall burly man in shades spoke.

"Dawn."

"Full name?"

"Dawn."

"Last name please." The man said with a tick in his jaw.

"Childcare."

The man cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Dawn Childcare. I'm under childcare services."

"And your guardian is…?"

"Peter Hawk from the police force."

"So… Dawn Hawk?"

"No, Dawn Childcare. Peter's not my parent."

The tall man shook his head. "Next." And Dawn felt like smirking as he approached the gates of Super Adventure Land.

Stephanie...

Stephanie Grayson checked her too white teeth in her hand held mirror and then flipped it closed after giving it a flirtatious smile.

Ever since Stephanie could communicate, she has always gotten whatever she desired. Straight from the crib as a baby crying for milk to now and the far future.

Stephanie is a Grayson, and the Grayson's had it _made. _Her father, Robert Grayson, is a multi-millionaire business tycoon who owns multiple dairy companies, fishing ports and his biggest franchise: His chain of 'WOW!' fast food joints around the world.

To most people Stephanie was a perfect example of a classic *cough* bitch. She had perfect hair, perfect clothes; the only things missing were the blonde hair and blue eyes. But please, brown was the new blonde. With money, power, influence, looks- and not to mention designer bags- Stephanie Grayson ruled the school. Guys wanted to bet with her and girls wanted to be her.

See, same old classic and cliché mean girl story.

Although Stephanie was by no means ordinary or mundane. She had an IQ of 192. She was a marvellous tactician and a brilliant strategist. She didn't dominate the school by mere wealth and looks alone; she knew just the right ways to twist and bend the feeble human mind to her will; but they were a few types of people that were impervious to her IQ.

"Hi Dawn! How does it feel to be a part of my wonderful 'Sixteen Days of Sixteen' celebration seeing as you had the grace to share my date of birth!?"

"It's a pain." He coldly responded with his cold grey eyes piercing through her.

Now here was an example of such people. Dawn was somebody that Stephanie had _absolutely_ no clue how to read. She deduced that he wasn't right in the head. Sure, his mannerisms were normal aside from the fact that he acted like a typical sociopath. That is what people saw on the outside but Stephanie knew it went much deeper than that.

Reading humans was like hacking computer systems: it was all about connecting the dots. No matter how complex there was always a pattern, but as for Dawn, his dots moved everywhere like dust particles in air and still as statues _at the same time._ He was like a firewall that would put any security system of the pentagon to shame.

To put it simply, he wasn't right in the head; and it was such a waste too. With his ragged jet black hair and sharp somewhat lifeless grey eyes, Dawn had an eerie 'un dead' beauty. Like a forbidden treasure protected like a witch's spell. Mother Nature had a habit for making the precious things hard to get; take her for instance.

Stephanie pouted as Dawn rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. Stephanie rolled her eyes at the cameramen and signalled them over to the last birthday mate Terrance James, but everyone calls him T.J.

Terrance was the boy every mother wanted their son to be (unless it was a wanton mother). He was handsome (but nothing compared to Dawn), kind, athletic although he wasn't topping others academically. He was the reason why the male team's swimming practice was completely packed with over half of the school's female populace.

Despite being an African American, all races of girls were attracted to him, but even with all this, T.J. was not Mr Popular. He had few he considered true friends or attended any social gathering that made people climb up the social ladder even though he was invited to most of them. He was even pranked and lightly bullied from time to time. He hung around whoever he wanted and never cared about the senseless gossip that spread afterwards.

A modern day super hero, if he was Batman she would be Cat woman. They had a sort of complex adversary-ally relationship. Yeah, it didn't make sense to her too.

As she stood by his seat, he put down the soccer ball he was juggling and gave her a megawatt smile. "Hey Stephanie."

That smile almost melted her heart, _Almost. _After all, she was the wicked witch of the west. She didn't have a heart. She put on the pretty false smile she gave everyone. "Hey T.J! Are you excited?"

"You know it!" He said grinning like a five year old who got the latest beyblade. "It's been a while since I went to a theme park. They make the best memories."

T.J just had that thing about him that made everyone around him absorbed in the vibrant energy he radiated, but not this wicked witch.

Her poker face never faltered as she replied him. "And _that's_ why you're the life of the party." She then glanced over her shoulder in Dawn's direction. "Unlike _some_ people."

T.J gave a fond laugh. "Dawn is an awesome dude. Don't hate on him." Ah, that ghetto grammar.

Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully and blew him a kiss goodbye as the bus driver announced their arrival. As she neared the door, she turned around to the camera men with a cute fist pump in the air. "Alright! Let's launch this park and have some fun!"

She hopped off the bus looking pretty in her brown four inch heeled ankle boots, flowing cream dress with the hem at her mid-thigh all topped with a figure hugging light blue denim jacket left unzipped and a brown purse with its strap perched on her shoulder. As she noticed her three lackeys approach her she tied her long hair up in a high ponytail with the elastic band on her wrist.

"Okay girls," Stephanie said with her hands to on her hips as she turned to face them fully. "Think of ways to make me look even more spectacular."

The pretty blonde with blue eyes spoke up looking hurt and confused. "But Stephanie, you know my brain screams 'ouch' when I even think about thinking. Ouch, like now." The blonde took a long gulp from her ice cold Fanta.

The girl with straight ginger hair and teal eyes spoke up. "Don't give up so easily Brittany. You've got to try even when it hurts because it will be worth it. Just like Botox!" The ginger haired girl, Ashley, said to Brittany.

They quieted down as they saw a pretty blonde lady gave a little introductory speech. When the lady mentioned Stephanie's name in gratitude, Stephanie smiled and flipped her hair at the cameras.

After the introductory speech, Stephanie and her girls proceeded to cut the ribbon. After Stephanie not-so-subtly cut the ribbon, the fifty people invited proceeded to move through the gates. As they were about to follow through, her lackeys noticed a mild mannered girl named Taylor. She was just cute enough to pass the bar. Her beauty was a subtle one, but society today _discarded_ everything subtle. The bolder the better, people like Taylor were just the steps on a ladder for Stephanie to change the light bulb up above.

"OMG where did Taylor Lamer get that tacky butterfly pendant, 'Ugly R Us'?" Brittany remarked in disgust.

"More like 'Ugly dumped her'!" The last girl with sandy hair commented. Her name is Hayley. She was the smartest of Stephanie's lackeys. To Stephanie, she was more of a best friend than a lackey.

"Girls please, let's try not to laugh at her. After all those were the kind of things I wore when _I_ was a virgin." Ashley gloated, but she didn't have time to revel in her snide remark as Taylor accidentally bumped into Stephanie because she didn't want to make eye contact with the she-devils.

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm t-terribly sorry!" Taylor bowed politely to Stephanie. "My mind was elsewhere. Forgive me."

Ashley forcefully tugged on a short lock of Taylor's short strawberry blonde bob. "Do you think you can get away from your assault with that half-baked apology?"

"B-But I-"

"Don't 'b-but' us!" Hayley glared. "You can't talk to us like that especially with that piece of trash dangling from your neck." Her voice was venomous.

Taylor burned with anger and clutched the necklace. "My late aunt gave this to me! How dare you-"

Taylor was stopped short as Brittany hooked her arms and elbows around Taylor's shoulders halting her movement. Stephanie then used her hand and forced Taylor's face away from her as she spoke. "How dare I? Please, I can do anything I want to weaklings who can't keep up their eyes at eye level." Brittany stepped back and left Taylor to Stephanie, but before things could escalate further, Taylor saw a pale arm clad in a long black sleeve grab her wrist and with one yank forced her out from within the girls surrounding her. As she stumbled next to her saviour, Taylor looked to see her knight in hoodie armour.

"Dawn," Stephanie smirked. "I thought you didn't have a heart. And what's worse is that you let an ugly snail steal it."

"Just following the fairy tales," Dawn said plainly as Brittany and Ashley shot each other confused looks. "Damsels in distress always have to be saved from ugly evil witches." Dawn then pulled Taylor to walk.

Ashley and Brittany sputtered weak comebacks while Hayley looked bored.

Stephanie never thought Dawn would ever do anything for a girl, but she was proven wrong. He did this out of affection. She then saw him drop her hand like deadweight.

Or maybe not.

As Dawn walked beside Taylor he spoke up with the same apathetic look he always wore while keeping his vision dead straight ahead. "You don't have any reason to walk beside me anymore. Well, you never did. Don't let yourself be treated like that; it's pathetic to see plastic dolls bullying humans."

Taylor bowed her head in embarrassment and shame. When she looked to her left to say thank you he had already vanished.

Terrance . . .

T.J. was snapping, clapping and dancing with his friends and the other people around him who were lively enough to join in at the front of the bus. They were all really excited to launch a theme park.

"We're gonna party and do shit, and party and do shit; and party, and party…!" T.J. chimed snapping his fingers as his hands and upper body moved flexibly from side to side in his seat.

Then the boy and girl who sat directly behind him sang along. "That's how we doooooo! That's just how we do!" There was slim girl with a pretty face and sleek black hair that brushed her shoulder blades, Janet. The boy beside her was his cousin, Chris James, but everyone calls him C.J. They were both African American. It's not like T.J. is racist or anything, but he finds it easier to hang around people from his 'hood', so to speak.

Janet was his best friend and also C.J.'s best friend. The three of them were three peas in a pod. Although T.J. was well over six feet, C.J. was still two inches taller. He was a real eye catcher with a handsome face and the short dreads he always wore in a ponytail. Girls fought over him on a regular basis, but even with that, Janet was definitely more than enough insecticide to keep them away. T.J. was really happy they had each other.

He began to play with a soccer ball that he had stowed away under the seat as he thought about the girl that he held dear, but his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a presence next to him.

'_Speak – well, think of the devil.' _He thought.

"Hey Stephanie." He beamed at her.

"Hey T.J.! Feeling excited?" He hated the fake smile she gave him in public.

"You know it!" He knew how to act too. "It's been a while since I've been to a theme park; those make the best memories."

The relationship he and Stephanie shared was… well…, complex would be an understatement if used to describe it. Stephanie was a brilliant hacker when the eyes of the world and social leeches weren't on her. He knew because she was the only one he told. They started their awkward friendship back in 7th grade when they were both twelve. They had both skipped gym class and shared a few laughs hiding in the cafeteria. From then on they kept bumping into each other. She was instantly popular and he was 'okay' on the social ladder. She would put him down in public just to make up for appearances, even though she always apologized when they were alone. When she turned fourteen she stopped apologizing. He was okay with it. After all, what was the point of playing a broken record?

Even though in the public eye the two grew further apart, they still found time just to have their little moments, but lately they hadn't had any. It was probably for the best because now he has fallen for her.

"Aw, Dawn is an awesome dude. Don't hate on him." He replied when she made reference of Dawn. He noticed her cheek twitch at his grammar. She was always the perfectionist.

To T.J. Dawn _is_ an awesome guy. Mostly in solitude and never swayed to the rhythm of social power or class. A little creepy, but awesome nevertheless.

The bus driver had announced their arrival and Stephanie waved him goodbye and blew him a kiss. "Gross." Janet said. "I hate that Barbie doll." C.J. laughed and T.J. cracked a grin at the insult. He really didn't like Stephanie's public persona either.

When they got down from the bus, T.J. stuffed his hands in the pockets of his red plaid lumberjacks that he left unbuttoned showing his grey tank top. He was careful not to scuff his red, black and white Nike high tops (they had cost him three months' worth of allowance).

After the park's director had given her speech and they all got their names taken, T.J., C.J. and Janet moved through the gates with their elbows interlocked and shouted, "LET'S HAVE A HELL OF A TIME!" People gave them incredulous looks but they couldn't care less. They were going to have fun!

Scarlet...

A pair of black leather gloved hands put down a pair of binoculars to reveal green eyes that glinted in the early morning sunlight from the apex of the Ferris wheel. The wind was whipping her crimson hair all over her face. She cracked a smile as she watched everybody gather into her amusement park. After all in the next fifteen minutes she was going to be the only one amused.

She noticed the biggest object of her hatred swinging her wavy chocolate ponytail about and bossing people around in a short cream dress. She then set her remote to get the Ferris wheel moving so she could get off it. She wanted to greet her dear Stephanie personally.

As she began her walk to the ride she just knew Stephanie would take. She had planned so cautiously and thoroughly, she wasn't going to let anything escape her sadistic pleasure.

"LET'S HAVE A HELL OF A TIME!" She heard some people yell.

Her face nearly split with a grin. Yes, let's have a _hell_ of a time.

Chapter Two

Terrance...

T.J., C.J. and Janet had picked the tallest and most noticeable ride in the whole park. The taller the ride, the better and longer the zero-G effect of free fall feels. They made their way to the line which was quite short due to the fact that only fifty people are being spread across an entire themed park.

The architecture of the theme park was amazing. T.J. was beyond impresses. There was artificial lighting and the ceiling of the dome was painted in a way that made it look like there was no dome over their heads at all. There were even night skies in some places. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Hey Michelangelo!" Janet snapped her fingers in T.J.'s face. "I know you're impressed but be aware of your surroundings. It's our turn in line." But as Janet and C.J. moved through with T.J. close behind them, he was stopped by the two personnel in sunglasses handling the ride.

"Um, we're together sir." C.J. stated.

"I know but each birthday candidate has a special seat set up in each ride."

"What's so special about them?" Janet asked with a brow slightly cocked not really seeing the point.

"Wait, how do you know I'm a candidate?" T.J. asked.

"We received all profiles on the three candidates beforehand."

"Oh." T.J. said feeling a bit stupid for asking.

C.J. and Janet waved him a see you later as they entered the dark tunnel leading to the docking area of the coaster.

"So…" T.J. spoke up awkwardly. "Do I get to go in yet or what?"

"Oh yes." The two men answered feeling a bit bashful for delaying him further without reason. The taller man continued. "Just head to the car with a symbol of a pink crown printed on the side."

"Thanks," T.J. said offhandedly as he entered the tunnel. He then murmured to himself, "Funny that their so strict seeing as my birthday is actually _tomorrow._"

It was a shame he didn't notice the lecherous sneers the men threw each other behind his back.

Dawn. . .

Dawn decided to go to the haunted house attraction, He knew it was impossible for him be frightened even in the slightest way, but he might as well be impressed or disappointed at how scary it was. Enjoying other people's terror and fear was also a plus.

As he approached the entrance, there were only about six people (not including him) that were waiting for the staff dressed up as a demon empress to explain how it worked and open the door. She had her black hair in a slick tight ponytail and wore an ankle length turtle neck black dress with no sleeves and a slit that went all the way from a few inches below her hip to the hem of the dress. To top it off she had a black scythe and a matching tiara.

"Okay kiddies, this attraction is just like any other horror movie." She pointed to the small sign below beside her held up in the railing used to arrange a line for customers.

'_All will go in, few will escape.'_

Ooooh, how scary. Dawn meant that with all sarcasm of course, but he was intrigued to see what the attraction had in store. Behind him he saw two female friends. One was sputtering excuses while the other was holding her hand comfortingly and giving reassurances and encouraging words. There were three other boys who all held smirks and discussing who would crap themselves first and a girl behind them threatening them not to make it any worse for a girl named Stacy (most likely the one who isn't all that thrilled to go in).

"All the monsters and scary situations are completely mechanical and automated. You have no need to fear, everything has been tested to the most microscopic detail. Just enjoy the feeling of adrenaline and try to survive." And then the Demon's purple lips were set in a grim smile.

He heard Stacy yelp with the two other girls dragging her in with friendly smiles. The boys walked with certain 'swagger' dripping in confidence. Dawn was looking forward to seeing them snap.

As he passed the lady to move in she smiled. Not a normal smile. It was eerie and frightful.

Something was wrong, because all of a sudden Dawn felt very wary.

Stephanie. . .

Stephanie and her lackeys headed over to the fastest and by far not the tallest ride in the amusement park. It was a big rectangular disc, well more like a very wide but shallow cylinder. People would be strapped in to the sides as the attraction moved at amazing speeds. Only one word described it perfectly: exhilarating.

Stephanie made her way forward as she planned to strut in first she was called to the side by a pretty girl with (obviously dyed) crimson hair and green eyes that glinted with… with… well, they were screaming 'I know so many things you don't.' at her. She was wearing a black tank top layered under a black leather vest. She had slim black denim jeans with about three inch heeled knee length leather boots. The girl's plainly glossed lips smiled at her. She knew this girl.

"My father owns this place so I wanted to personally welcome you to 'Super Adventure Land' in his place."

"We've met before." Stephanie stated with utter confidence. "I never forget a face."

"No, I'm sure we haven't." The girl innocently smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure we have. You were blonde, but you still have the same green eyes."

Scarlet's cheek twitched.

Stephanie continued. "December fifth 2002. We met at a Christmas party. We were both five years old."

"You have a lot of confidence seeing as people's faces can change almost drastically over a period of ten years. Mother nature is an artist after all."

"No I'm sure of it." Stephanie challenged.

Scarlet stared at her and then grinned. "We will continue this conversation after your ride." She then turned her back on Stephanie and began descending the steps to the ground.

"Your name is Lucy." Stephanie stated after her.

Scarlet paused and then looked over her shoulder to give her a laughing grin; both eyes were closed like she wanted to laugh and a grin that nearly split her face. A mix of terror and confusion washed over Stephanie in an instant. When she had regained her composure, Scarlet had already continued on her way down the steps.

The people who Stephanie couldn't read came in two types: They either had a much higher IQ than her or they were plain psycho.

This girl's demeanour was screaming both.

Stephanie tried to shrug it off as she made her way inside the ride and the staff helped her strap into a space with a crown printed above it. She tried to smile, but somehow couldn't find it in her.

Scarlet . . .

Scarlet returned to the Ferris wheel and used her remote to make it escalate back to the apex. This was the best seat to watch the pandemonium that was about to ensue.

Stephanie remembered her. No. Stephanie knew her, who she _was. _She smiled to herself. This would make her revenge all the more exciting.

She unfolded a letter that pushed her and gave her strength through this whole plan. She unfolded a worn out lilac paper with red flowers printed in the bottom right corner. She hated her real name. It reminded her of when she was weak, when she was naïve.

_**Happy Sixth birthday!**_

_**To my favourite member of the Ross Family,**_

_**Lucy.**_

_**Love, Grandpa Benson.**_

She counted down on her watch. "Three, two, one." And then she pressed the button that would begin the _hell _of a time.

"Zero."

Chapter Three

Dawn...

Dawn had to admit, the haunted house was pretty cool. He had been chased by Jack the Ripper, defeated a vampire by dousing it in holy water and saved Little Red Riding-Hood from the evil clutches of the werewolf. All the horrors were a combination of classic and original. It was pretty fun, but every time he got too relaxed, he would remember the smile that Staff had given him. Something was wrong here and as fun as this place was, he had to keep his guard up.

As he turned a corner he ended up in another pitch black corridor with an eerie red glow. He saw the girls from earlier standing in front of a foggy dark glass. All of a sudden a creature broke through and sliced their heads off and charged toward him. He kicked it in the chest and swept it off its feet. He then grabbed the blade and mutilated the mechanical monster and took off with the blade looking for the exit.

Terrance . . .

T.J. was having the time of his life! The roller coaster had three tall hills, each one higher than the last and each one a paradise for free fall fans. Even though his best friend and cousin were four cars in front of him, they were all shrieking in fun together. Having gone over two out of the three ascents, T.J. was literally at the edge of his seat for the final ascent of the coaster.

As they ascended he heard something that sounded like the cacophony of sparks, ripping metal and the screeching of hot embers.

'_What? It can't be,' _T.J. thought. _'The adrenaline must be overloading my senses and forming some kind of hallucinogen or some biological bull like that.'_

Unfortunately T.J. was forced to face reality when he heard screams of terror that could only be born from the depths of terror. The coaster was already going over its last ascent and T.J. could only look in horror from his place in the last car in the train as they all descended into the mesh of twisted wire, cables and fire.

Everyone screamed helplessly as they descended into the mesh of metal and flames. As he watched his loved ones get closer and closer to their deaths. Then all of a sudden, the coaster hung limply and rickety. Janet and C.J. released sighs of relief mixed with tears. T.J. hadn't even realized that he was crying until he rubbed his eyes to make sure that C.J. and Janet were still in front of him. Then fate decided to prove that the saying: 'You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch' as a prop from the coaster landed on the cars before him and his car was twisted upside down as he watched his cousin and best friend descend into flames and ragged metal rubble.

At this point, T.J. thought to himself that no fifteen year old had ever been through a worse accident than he had just now.

Stephanie . . .

Stephanie could feel the nausea and excitement welling up within her in a strange mixture as she was whirled around at amazing speeds within the ride. People were shrieking in delight and some even threw up. She hoped that none would get on her shoes. Ew, cute ankle boots and vomit do not go well together.

Suddenly a large clanking sound was heard. If one was not listening, it may not be heard over the loud screams of delight and gags of noisy; but this was the very perceptive Stephanie we are talking about. Of course, she heard it.

The tension Stephanie had felt earlier seeped back into her body. A much louder and gut wrenching sound broke through the gleeful atmosphere within the ride as the ride shook and tilted to one side in broken movements in a dangerous angle; each movement brought another terrifying clank sound which in turn caused more screams of terror from the teenagers within the ride.

The roof cracked open and the disc was now about 60 degrees to the ground anti-clockwise. The bottom of the pole that held the ride had also broken and the blades of the motor stuck out at threatening angles, making it look like the blades of a standard household blender. Well, a blender with a touch of final destination. Belts and safety fasteners did nothing as people began to spill out.

Stephanie began to hyperventilate and then mentally chastised herself for panicking. Sure, it was normal to panic in such a situation but how would that help her survive? She needed to make some quick decisions. Her options may be limited but quick thinking might be the difference between escaping in one piece and becoming minced meat.

As Stephanie thought of wedging herself between the bars that separated cubicles, she was suddenly enveloped in metal. Her cubicle had become an escape pod! She was then dropped from the ride like candy from a candy dispenser. She couldn't see from inside the pod but could definitely feel all the jolts and bumps as she landed on the ground. The pod then opened itself up and she shakily got up and climbed out of it. She wasn't injured or bruised, just a little shell shocked from her not very comfortable landing.

She survived such a terrible accident. No, she was _saved_. Which only meant one thing: Somebody planned this. She had to find other survivors. Her friends had most likely died and she didn't have the time to check for survivors from her ride. Call her a bitch but that didn't matter now. She would mourn and cry until her heart was content when she found the bastard that did this.

She was cut off from her train of thoughts when a rancid metallic smell hit her nose. There was also a combination of bile and not fully digested food. She dared to look back up at the ride to see that it was empty but the blades below were most definitely full. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back. She was strong, strong because weak people couldn't get revenge.

She then set off to search the area only to find more pandemonium on every other ride.

Somebody _did_ plan this, and he or she was about to bow to Stephanie Grayson.

Scarlet. . .

Any attraction that Dawn, Stephanie or T.J. weren't partaking in either skidded off the tracks, went up in flames or had its architectural structure folded into unnatural structures with its occupants still within.

Scarlet sat perched comfortably at the top of the Ferris wheel which remained uninhabited due to the 'Out of Order' sign. She had long discarded her binoculars and watched the chaos she had caused.

It was pure pandemonium. It was beautiful. It was revenge.

Her pawns were with no doubt about to gather and then the games would begin.

Dawn. . .

Miraculously, Dawn had emerged from the haunted house without running into anymore monstrosities. He wondered why though. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed. His blood was boiling with rage and his pride was wounded. A beast did not back away in fear when pitiful and inferior creatures poked it with torches and pitch forks. No, the beast would rip away their pitiful limbs that dared to invade its space and mince them piece by piece. The beast would cut them to ribbons with its claws avoiding all vital organs for maximum pain and agony.

The beast flexed its claws and glints its teeth in the light that radiated off their torches.

Dawn would show them nothing less.

Other than a girl he had found on his way out, there was only one survivor. He was also quite shaken, but Dawn didn't have the compassion for him at the moment. He looked around to see that the other parts of the park were worse off and in shambles. This beast refuses to let the limb that poked at him remain a piece of a whole body.

"Can you walk?" Dawn asked. People at times become paralyzed with fear.

The boy dumbly nodded.

"Good." was all Dawn said as he walked away toward a clearing where other survivors had gathered. The boy and girl wasted no time following Dawn like lost puppies.

. . .

The survivors had all gathered in a little clearing between eating sites. There were only fifteen people left. Three people from the haunted house, four people including Stephanie from the ride she boarded; only T.J. had survived the roller coaster he had boarded and seven lucky people who didn't want to go to any attractions at 10:00am in the morning.

Stephanie surveyed the survivors, her heart shattered for T.J. who had lost his cousin and best friend. Now wasn't the time to shed pity and other fond feelings; now was the time to survive. Warning bells rang through her as she looked at Dawn. Normally, he was just a mess of scattered dots when she tried to read him, but at the moment he probably made The Joker look sane.

Everybody snapped to attention when they heard the speakers fizzle and come to life.

"So, there are fifteen of you left." A cocky feminine voice scoffed. "That's more than I expected. Well, wanted would be more accurate."

An outraged boy spoke the minds of them all. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU MEAN YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE?!"

"Yes I did." The voice replied. You could feel the sickening smile through the speaker.

The girl who survived the horror attraction, spoke up with her voice barely audible. "Y-Y-You k-k-ki-killed Stacy," She then screamed. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE?!"

"It's not a game." The voice replied. "After all, the fun of a journey isn't the destination. It's how you get there. Tricking you and then killing you is really fun. After that I can relax and enjoy myself at my destination."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR DESTINATION YOU MONSTER?!"

"I'm Scarlet, and I want to kill, no, I want to destroy Stephanie, T.J. and Dawn. I want to cut them up into ribbons, broil them in acid while leaving their vital organs intact. Well, that's just scratching the surface of it though."

Chapter Four

Dawn...

Dawn had always been a perceptive child and from the age of four he had deemed humans worthless beings. All they did was pretend and lie; they pretended to lie and lied to pretend. Nothing more than beings running on autopilot of idiocy, falsehood, pain and any good thing associated with them was sure to be destroyed, tainted or betrayed.

He considered himself an observer: someone who only watched and laughed at the others. He knew he might be considered a hypocrite considering the fact that he too was human, but he'd sooner die than allow himself turn into another smudge on all that was right and just.

However he knew that there were also good people out there; people like his mother. His mother was kind and honest. He knew she probably did something he would deem indecent and wrong from time to time, but she was one saint compared to the rest.

He never knew of his father. He remembered being two years old and being on his mother's hip most of the time, and they both wore rags. His mother did any kind of menial labour no matter how embarrassing or degrading as long as he was kept fed. It was hard but he was happy to see an honest woman like her. She never pick pocketed or conned anyone. When he asked her she simply smiled and said. "Karma sees all; good things happen to good people and bad things to bad people."

Then probably what his mother would call a miracle came: his mother got a rich boyfriend. Except the reality of it all was that his mother had moved in with one of the filthiest specimen of scum bag. The man beat and abused her, but she took it all with her head held high as long as her son had a roof over his head.

One day when he was eight years old, he had come back from school to find his mother writhing and stirring in a pool of her own blood and shattered glass. He had gone upstairs silently without a word to a balcony that overlooked the living room where his mother lay. When he heard the man he had begun calling father come in, he screamed as loud as he could. The man in question ran into the living room afraid that he had been found out and promptly got hit in the head by a vase. He swore as he skidded on the blood on the floor and fell. Before he could get up a matching vase struck his head again and before he knew it, a chair follow, digging the shattered pieces of pottery into his head and heart effectively killing him.

Dawn descended downstairs to kick the corpse of the man and after making sure he was dead, dialled 911 for his mother. As far as he was concerned, he had taken out the trash.

All his money went to his mother and life couldn't have gotten any better until one day when he was eleven found his mother in a pool of her own blood in the bath tub and a bloody message on the wall: "I'm sorry son."

That was when Dawn had decided the entire human race were in fact all walking pieces of shit and he would love to get rid of them.

In the foster home one day, he had stepped on a cockroach and effectively killed it and thought, _'One second ago it was alive, now it's dead.'_ Life was easy to take, and in a second he could take out trash. He tried it on lizards and frogs but did not escalate further.

At the age of twelve, he was returning from the park one day late in the evening and stumbled upon four boys in their late teens about to rape a girl. He beat them all up but saved the one who had straddled her for last.

"You were about to rape her," He stated calmly twirling around an iron bar that one of the teens had attacked him with. "In one second you would have broken her, taken something she held pure. Now is that fair?"

The man lunged at him but Dawn promptly used his elbow on the teen's neck to use his own force against him causing the teen to fall. "Let me teach you what one second can do." He broke the boy's nose with the metal iron bar as he said, "One second ago, your face was spotless." He then hit the man's skull. "One second ago you only had one bruise." Dawn was dazed in the adrenaline of exterminating rubbish, unaware of his surroundings. He snapped back only when two burly men grabbed him from behind and restrained him. When his sight came into focus again, there was only a body with a mush of flesh, bones and blood where shoulder and a head were supposed to be.

In court, he was charged for manslaughter and was sentenced to a year in an asylum because his methods of saving the girl were too extreme plus he was too young to jail. After multiple tests, he was deemed normal but had an extreme sense of justice. After his year at the asylum, Peter Hawk had taken him in under childcare services. It was also some sort of house arrest where he had lived normally, but his psyche was anything but normal. He was a beast that would rise to the challenge when pitiful creatures dared to poke at it.

Chapter Five

Scarlet...

Lucy Ross loved her Grandpa Benson more than anyone in the world. He loved to write comics but never sold any of them. Her favourite character of his was Scarlet. She was an assassin who took out horrible politicians and corrupted aristocrats. She had blood red hair that Lucy thought was _so_ much better than her own boring blonde.

Scarlet was also Grandpa Benson's favourite character. He always said she did the right thing no matter what people said or the methods she used to get the results. Whenever he spoke of Scarlet exterminating horrible people, he would always get a sad smile on his face. Whenever she asked why he looked so sad, he would smile and say that no matter what he wanted her to keep his comic books close to her. She always agreed gleefully.

When he had died, she lost all joy in her life. She was tough to please before but she never smiled again. When she was four months away from seven, she had asked her parents if she could dye her hair crimson. They had flat out refused. The next day she was found in the backyard with the family dog gut open and rubbing the blood all over her hair. When she was asked she simply said: "I needed red hair dye."

At the age of eight, she had finally understood all the subtle hints and codes in her Grandpa's Scarlet series, and with some investigation of her own, found out who had killed her grandpa. It was his peers, the Grayson, James and the Smith family had killed him because he threatened to expose their dirty deeds through his comics.

Revenge was needed, and it would be taken out on the grandchildren of the perpetrators.

She had it all planned out. She even had the bonus of killing the daughter of the Smiths who they had abandoned in their greed for wealth and cast her away because she was too honest and killed her husband. She didn't kill her because she deserved it. No, she only did it to spite her son who was quite the psycho. She framed it all as a suicide to spite him even more so.

She and the Grayson child had met at a Christmas party when all was still good and Grandpa was still around. Anyone with eyes could see how spoiled rotten she was, but she was also very calculating.

The James family had renowned their evil ways and repented and focused on raising their grandson. All that was humbug to Lucy, forgiveness was a front humans put up. Such a thing did not exist. What was karma there for if there was room for forgiveness?

They had been involved in a miscellaneous mess of illegal activities that ranged from human trafficking to disposing of powerful figure heads to climb to the top. They had so much blood on their hands that no amount of holy water would wash it away. Was it cruel to prey on their grandchildren? Maybe it was. Nevertheless as they say, what goes around comes around.

Chapter Six

T.J. would have been terrified hearing that somebody wanted to _broil him in acid_, killed about thirty five people and _laughing_ about it. He really wanted to be scared but all he could feel was confusion.

'_Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY, WHY,__** WHY**__!?' _Was all that ran through his mind at the moment. Confusion prevailed over all feelings. C.J. and Janet were dead and he was going to become confetti and he didn't even know _why_.

Stephanie felt intimidated and lost, and feeling lost scared her more than anything else. As long as she had a level head she could _survive_ but now, this girl had met her at the ride to frighten her and is now landing the grand blow with these threats. No, they didn't sound the least bit like threats. She made them sound like promises.

Dawn was crouched with the front pads of his feet and toes keeping him up on the floor and his heels digging into his backside. His hood was up and he intertwined his fingers blocking his face below the bridge of his nose as his head was bowed. Underneath all this was the smile of a maniac. His facial muscles were aching. The adrenaline was pumping in him and he was going to eat Scarlet up and use his claws to pick her from his fangs afterwards.

"Well, just so you know," Scarlet continued. "My birthday is tomorrow as well, so the game we are going to play is called: 'Who lives to see sixteen?' Sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

T.J. and Stephanie went rigid with caution while Dawn did his best not to hop up and shake with excitement.

"So what happens to the rest of us?!" A girl asked regarding the people whose birthday wasn't in a matter of hours.

"Well…" Scarlet started. "I _could_ let you go… but then the police wouldn't catch me… or I could use your heads to make the game more fun…" Scarlet contemplated.

Another boy spoke up. "We're not your pawns you bitch!"

"Don't speak back to me." Scarlet replied in a flat and humourless tone that contradicted how she spoke earlier.

"You-" He didn't have time to reply as he was sprayed with bullets that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Don't bother yourselves; I'm using a remote control." Scarlet said referring to them trying to see where the bullets came from. "If you want me I'm at the Ferris Wheel. Well. I _was_ at the Ferris Wheel." Everybody turned their gaze to the Ferris wheel to see a girl clad in black with what appeared to be long scarlet like hair dismount the ride, blow a kiss in the clearing's direction and run off in the opposite direction. "Catch me if you can! But that only applies to Dawn, Stephanie and T.J. and in order to play you all have to come together!"

Stephanie and T.J. didn't have time to react when Dawn threw Stephanie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grabbed T.J.'s wrist and sped off at a speed that should be impossible for someone who was being weighed by two extra bodies.

Nobody else even had the chance to contemplate going after them when four men clad in black surrounded them and shot them all down.

. . .

"D-Dawn!" Stephanie coughed from his shoulder digging into her gut. "What the hell?"

Dawn didn't reply but pushed himself even faster chasing after Scarlet's quickly retreating figure. T.J. was sure that Dawn's grip on his wrist would leave a bruise. T.J. had already begun running with him but Dawn still didn't let go when T.J. tried to tug his hand free.

"Too slow." was all Dawn said.

From Stephanie's bumpy 'seat' she had concluded all her assumptions about Dawn. He wasn't insane; in fact he was quite sane, but his psyche worked on a different plane from other people. It was just like how you couldn't compare math with social studies. This boy was to be feared.

"What are you going to do?"

There was a short pause as a grin nearly split Dawn's face. "Destroy her of course." Then he abruptly turned a corner into a dark tunnel like corridor they had noticed Scarlet turn into. When they entered, the two openings suddenly closed them off and the lights came on. The corridor was actually a large room with three shelves full of books.

"I'm not there but please enjoy yourselves reading my grandpa's comic books." Scarlet's voice resounded through a speaker. "You'll need them to understand why you're here and how we're going to play." She finished with a sing-song voice.

Stephanie had already moved in between shelves, tracing her fingers along the spines of the books. "I'm not so cruel as to do this without reason. Stephanie is smart enough to get it." Stephanie tensed. This girl knew that much about her. Stephanie's only weapon was her superior intellect.

"Oh and my IQ is 213." Scarlet added and Stephanie paled. "See you at 10:45pm!"

"Wait," T.J. said. "It's only 11:18am! You're leaving us here for almost twelve hours!?"

"You can't have a battle to see 00:00am for almost twelve hours." Scarlet stated matter-of-factly. "Besides you need to study. It wouldn't be satisfying if you didn't know why I butchered you while I did."

Dawn _loved_ the way she sounded so cocky. It would truly be a blood spilling fest between the beast who broke people's bones and the witch who collected heads as a hobby. His blood boiled in excitement. He walked over to a shelf and swept up a whole row and took what hadn't spilt to the floor in his arms and went to a spot and sprawled on the floor. He casually propped himself up on one elbow and began reading a comic.

"That's the spirit! Ta-ta!" And with that the speakers in the room went dead. Stephanie sat herself at the base of the short shelf and began reading a volume. T.J. stared dumbfounded at how they were reacting.

"H-How, how can you be like that?" He said with his voice barely above a whisper before it escalated to a strangled cry. "We're gonna die! We _so _gonna die!" He cried tearlessly in his African American slang as he grabbed his head in helplessness.

"If we want to stand a chance we have to know how she plays." Stephanie stated as she walked up to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a weak smile. He pulled her into a strong embrace, saying how he didn't want to see her die too.

He pulled his head back to look at her in the eyes. "I won't see you die." She knew what he implied with that statement.

"No T.J. you don't have to go so fa-"

"Gross." Dawn interrupted. "This is a battlefield for beasts. Lovebirds will get ripped between fangs and claws."

T.J. was about to tell him off when Stephanie grabbed his arm and shook her head. "I hate to say it but he's right." She gave T.J. a sorrowful smile. "You and I don't stand a chance."

He looked at her like she had said Jay-Z had gone into Gospel music. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." She said as she sat back down to read the comic books, and a defeated and confused T.J. snatched a book and sat next to her.

. . .

Despicable. That was one of the words their grandparents should be described as. Evil, filthy, disgusting and horrid were also there but not enough. Scarlet had every right to hate their families but there were such things as the police! But it was obvious she wouldn't do it the normal way seeing as she wasn't right in the head.

When Stephanie had figured it all out and they discussed it (it was more of Stephanie explaining, T.J. exclaiming in disbelief and Dawn giving single syllable comments). Scarlet, well Lucy, was using them to exact her revenge on their grandparents and the sad part was that Stephanie and T.J. were sitting ducks in the midst of a bloodthirsty battle between wolves.

They heard the speakers fizzle and come to life. "10:45 pm is only ninety seconds away. So now I'm guessing you all know why we're playing this game. I wonder which one of us will see our sixteenth birthday."

Stephanie and T.J. said nothing knowing that they would only be wasting their breath.

"The door is about to open so prepare yourselves, we're going to have a good old fashioned battle royal with anything you deem a weapon in the next room. Good luck."

"Oh and one more thing," Scarlet said as Dawn walked towards the door. "Dawn, I'm the one who killed your mother."

Stephanie and T.J. stood rooted in shock. Dawn passed them with a dead serious expression as he headed to the doors."

"Okay," Scarlet announced. "The doors will open in three, two, one!" Shock turned to terror as Dawn looked over his shoulder at them with a maniacal sneer on his face.

"Let the games begin."

Chapter Seven

She killed his mother. She made him doubt all her good qualities and decide that she wasn't good enough to have given up on him. She made him doubt his _mother._

He was going to kill her! The beast was going to devour the demented witch!

The room they entered was a large arena-like hall with rubble and different articles strewn about on the floor. Scarlet stood on a mound of rubble awaiting them. "Welcome. Let me prove I'm fighting fair and square." She removed her leather jacket to reveal a thin black bra top. "Now come!" She announced and Dawn wasted no time lunging forward while scooping up a metal bat and charged at Scarlet who gladly met him halfway with equal excitement. Scarlet picked up two thick steel rings and she and Dawn wasted no time engaging in a bloodthirsty battle of steel.

Stephanie and T.J. stared in awe at the side lines. Stephanie was quite right when she said that they didn't stand a chance.

"What's wrong T.J.?" Scarlet taunted as she broke away from Dawn and swiftly moved towards T.J. "Too much of a coward to avenge your loved ones?"

T.J. charged at Scarlet after picking up a gun and taking aim at her. Scarlet showed no fear and didn't bother going into a defensive stance when faced with a gun. T.J. was surely going to miss with his hands as steady as rickety swing, but he wasn't even given a chance as Dawn kicked him out of the way to engage Scarlet again.

Scarlet pinched a pressure point in Dawn's neck that would make him unconscious for about three hours. Oh well, she could enjoy chopping something unmoving,

She hurriedly moved to Stephanie who was only watching and switched to a foot long blade. "I hate damsels in distress!" But the blade met T.J. as he jumped in the way.

"I told you I wouldn't see you die." T.J. said to Stephanie.

"Pathetic," Scarlet said as she removed the blade sideways killing T.J. "And pointless." She said swiftly aiming for both of Stephanie's jugulars.

However, Stephanie wasn't rich for nothing. She quickly evaded using the martial arts lessons she had received. Scarlet smirked and dropped the blade then went to Stephanie with only fists. Stephanie artfully dodged Scarlet's barrage of fists. Then Stephanie found an opening and swept Scarlet's feet from under her, but as she turned to where Scarlet had fallen, she was met with the fallen blade being thrust through her midsection. Scarlet quickly retracted the blade and slit Stephanie's throat with shock evident on the brunette's face.

Scarlet rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms in disappointment as she looked at the two corpses. _'What an excuse for a climax.' _Scarlet thought as she turned around only to be simultaneously punched in the face and have her shoulder blade and clavicle shattered with a heavy iron bat. In the moment she staggered, her hair was violently fisted and her face smashed into the ground. A foot then smashed into her back with enough force to make her cough out blood.

"Yes, pathetic indeed." Dawn said. "So let's end this now."

Scarlet was not shocked that Dawn had risen. After all for people like them, the mind and body worked on two different planes entirely. The body always listened to the mind. The climax wasn't so disappointing after all.

. . .

With only six minutes left, Dawn and Scarlet were beyond battered. They both had lost about two-thirds of their blood. They backed away from each other and then charged again.

It was a struggle as strong as the beginning even though their bodies desperately cried against it. After what seemed like a cross over of eternity and an instant, Dawn overpowered Scarlet and pinned to the floor. He promptly gave her an intense head butt and then proceeded to destroy her limbs and body. After destroying all her limbs a gong chimed through the hall. It was officially September 13th.

"Happy birthday bitch." he spat and stabbed the metal rod through her chest. He then began to limp away until a bullet was heard and he felt a sharp pain in his heart and fell with a thud. And the last thing he saw was Scarlet holding a gun and her eyes drifting closed with a smirk on her face.

Epilogue

Somewhere amongst the rubble in the 'Super Adventure Land', a butterfly pendant was wedged in the palm of a certain girl.

So this is what adults meant by life wasn't fair. She had had a relatively normal life. She was neither the prettiest nor the smartest but she was okay with that. Except right now, she couldn't even begin to fathom anything she could have done in this or any past life to deserve such a fate. How long had she been here under the rubble? She had overheard every twisted announcement from 'Scarlet'.

Right now, she could feel her sanity going on a crash course with no hope of return.

She heard a voice calling out to her as the heavy rubble was lifted from her. "Hey are you okay?" a kind police officer asked.

Did she look like it? She grabbed a ragged metal chunk and stabbed it through the man's neck. He gurgled and choked as he fell to the floor with eyes wide in complete shock.

Taylor had lost her sanity, seen that life was nothing but a farce created by Mother Nature. She had lost all touch with reality.

And it was all because of this messed up accident she went through at the tender age of fifteen.

Fin

29


End file.
